The Beast You've Made of Me
by liveforambrose
Summary: She was slithered into the dark side. She was told it was what's 'Best For Business'. Desperation got the best of her. But not once did she know that she'd be selling her soul to the devil themselves. She wasn't property of herself anymore, she was their property.
1. Dark Side

**_"The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound."_**

* * *

The screams being let out throughout the arena gave her a surreal sensation, and she still hadn't even step a foot onto the stage.

She was having her last minute doubts as her eyes met the television screen, seeing a man being mugged and ripped in half._ 'Are you really about to do this Kaitlyn?" 'Its not like have any other choice.'_

"You know the drill Kaitlyn." She sent a quick nod towards the creative writing worker, as the sound of her regular theme song blasted throughout the arena. She could feel the crowd roaring up their seats, expecting a savior. But she was anything less than a savior.

'Oh oh oh keep reaching

When I'm Looking At You Honey

Tell yourself what's true'

Kaitlyn did as she was told, she stood back for approximately 20 seconds, enough to get the entire arena wondering. Wondering about her.

Quickly after the time, her theme was cut off. It felt as if the arena had gone silent, they didn't know what could happen next. Kaitlyn's eyes glanced one last time over at the producer, who's hands were ready to hit the next move. He shot her an expression that she clearly read through, 'Are you ready?'

She shot one last small, quick nod towards him. Goosebumps shot up from her skin, there was no turning back now.

'Sierra, Hotel, India, Eco, Lima, Delta, SHIELD.'

The audience followed the usual routine whenever this theme bursts through the speakers, and shifted their heads quickly towards the arena's stairs. Kaitlyn had her eyes glued on the floor, not dating to look at the audience as she became visible to everybody.

"What the... Is that Kailtyn?!" Cole screamed out the obvious to everybody as Kaitlyn felt numerous taps on her shoulders. She wasn't sure if they were good taps or harsh pushes, but she tried her best to ignore them and not overthink. At a moment, her eyes decided to look up from the ground, to see numerous young fans with eyes full of hurt. It's as if they knew what she was about to do, they knew it wasn't good. Kaitlyn almost got the instinct of running back up, but she knew she couldn't. Plus she was only a few feet away from the barricade.

Her eyes quickly shifted from the young fans towards the 'crime' scene. And as much as she tried to avoid it, her eyes came in contact with someone she now had to call her 'teammate'. Yeah teammate sounds way more _appropriate_ than what he _actually_ was to her now. Her vision was glued on his movements once he saw her, jumping out of the ring and taking his sweet time walking towards her.

Kaitlyn didn't really understand what his facial expression held, all she could clearly see was that smug smirk written across his lips. It seemed as if all he carried was cockiness. The multiple screams of,"Why?! Don't do it!" couldn't help but linger their way into Kaitlyn's ears. _Oh I wish I didn't have too._

Her thoughts were immediately cut off by the feeling of a hand lifting her chin up with one finger quickly.

"Don't listen to them anymore, you're one of us now. They don't matter." Kaitlyn tried to withdraw her hearing from the screams, but she felt like she was going to loose it. "But it's -"

Kaitlyn's words were cut off as she felt herself being picked up from her hips, hopping her over the barricade.

"There's no turning back now baby. You're a Hound of Justice. You're Dean Ambrose's property now." There was that smug smirk again. Kaitlyn couldn't help but sigh deeply. She knew he was right.

Her eyes followed his every movement as he jumped back into the ring, quickly motioning her to throw a chair at him for support. Believe it or not, she actually considered giving him the chair, but using it against him. But quickly did Stephanie read her thoughts, making her roughly grab Kaitlyn's arm, pushing her towards the chairs. As she got ahold of a pair of chairs did her hand come in contact with a man she knew had been slithered into dark side just like she had been.

Kane. The _cooperate_ Kane. His eyes held a regretful vibe, but she knew he had no other choice. They both threw the chairs into the ring, trying their best to zone out the boos being directed towards them.

Everything seemed to zoom by quickly, by the time Kaitlyn was able to take in everything happening in her surroundings, her hearing caught Roman's roar signifying one thing. The Triple Power Bomb.

"Dear GOD!" Cole's voice held some type of horror, something not common. The three men held no remorse as the kicked him over to the middle of the group, letting the WWE Champion free to gloat above Big Show, the defenseless, almost unconscious man.

Kaitlyn was unable to focus solely on only one thing as her focus shifted back and forth from Randy's gloating and Seth being an ungrateful bastard yelling,"Welcome back Show!" numerous times. Kaitlyn felt like she was going to go mad, but she knew she had gotten herself into this.

Stephanie and Hunter patted my back, they seemed like parents seeing their child go off on their first day of school. How could someone be so proud of this?

Kaitlyn's thoughts were once again interrupted as a hand slithered behind her waist, gripping it tightly, sending a wave of goosebumps through her skin. Her face centimeters away from him. Dean had a face people couldn't help but glorify, but that was the last thing on Kaitlyn's mind.

As Dean held her waist tightly clued to his grip, walking behind Randy, Stephanie, and Hunter but ahead of Roman and Seth. Kaitlyn was able to catch some screams directed towards her, which led Roman and Seth to yell out a loud,"Shut up!" to everyone. Silencing them.

"How could someone glorify you?" Kaitlyn's question wasn't meant to be heard by Dean, but it was. Kaitlyn caught Dean rolling his eyes, but still he was able to withhold that smug smirk on his lips.

"You'll find out why. Before you know it, you'll be glorifying me more than anybody." Kaitlyn couldn't help but scoff at Dean's words, full of cockiness, disgusting Kaitlyn.

Dean's grip on her was still strong, able to stop her from her walking. There they were, in the middle of the stage. Kaitlyn looked around, catching a glimpse of the group she was now apart of. Randy holding his title up high, Stephanie and Hunter raising Randy's hand, Reigns and Rollins looking down on the ground, they were nothing but proud of themselves. And Dean, his grip was let go just to hold Kaitlyn's free hand tightly. His touch felt so cold, it terrified her.

Kaitlyn took one more look at the audience, who sent her shocked, hurt, and remorseful looks.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**_A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! It's been such a long while! Strangely, this isn't a CM Punk story! *que the WHATS* I know, I know. But I love The Shield, and Kaitlyn! I miss her being on TV, so I decided to write about this. It's been going around my head for months now so why not now?! Especially with this angle. I'm the type of author who writes things on the top of her head, but I try my best to plan things out!_**

**_I would say this is a type of prologue, kinda! On the next chapter it'll explain why Kaitlyn was slithered into the "dark side"! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know if you guys liked it, drop a review? It's my comeback story, it'd appreciate it!_**


	2. Think Twice

**_'Think twice before you touch my girl, come around I'll let you feel the burn.'_**

* * *

Walking down the hallways full of superstars and a few Divas gave Kaitlyn a different type of vibe. No one reached out to welcome her, some didn't even dare to glance her way. Which was probably the smart thing to do in this type of situation, but there was always that one clueless person...

"My little Kaitlyn, how are you?" Kaitlyn didn't even look up at Alberto Del Rio's face, she knew what ha was looking for anyways. Her silence caught the Mexican wrestler off guard, but he kept pushing his attempt.

"So rumor around the locker room is that 'The Authority' is on vacation, and that Kane and you are taking control of the show tonight..." _Oh I know where this is going..._

"You see mi bella dama, I would be so grate-"

"Look Del Rio, if I were you I'd actually use my brain and not even dare to look at me. I'm not Vickie Guerrero nor Brad Maddox, I'm Kaitlyn. I don't take bribes or anything else. So if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be." From the back of her head, Kaitlyn could feel Del Rio's mouth almost fall straight to the floor. _I gotta say, this is probably the only good thing from accepting this type of job._

Kaitlyn had been informed at last minute from a text from Stephanie that'd she'd be in charge of tonight's RAW alongside Kane, that's the reason she had brought her wrestling gear.

Without thinking, Kaitlyn waltzed her way into the Diva's locker room, earning her some very mixed emotions glares. She ultimately decided to zoom right through them until she reached her locker but her path was blocked by a group of a few Divas.

"Um, excuse me?" She tried to sound the most polite she could, she really didn't want anymore problems. Especially not with these 'Total Divas'.

"What are you even doing in here? Shouldn't you be with your little man candies?" Alicia Fox's words caused a mix inside Kaitlyn, a mix of anger and guilt. She wasn't sure which one stood out at the moment, until Alicia pushed Kaitlyn back, causing the bag on her shoulder to slip off.

"Look, I don't even have a match tonight. As a matter of fact, I'm your boss tonight. So you obey me. I just came to leave my gear here as I first thought I had a match. So move out of my way or-" A rough knock on the door startled the countless Divas in the room, including Kaitlyn, stopping her dead on her words. Her eyes roamed around catching the facial expressions of each one of the females, it's as if they knew exactly who it was.

Kaitlyn quickly gathered her belongings, she knew wasn't welcomed into this locker room ever again. But she wasn't just going to leave as if she gave up...

"You know what? I rather be in a locker room full of hounds than in a room full of fame hungry woman, wannabes, and plastics. I swore to myself that everything that I've gotten myself into wouldn't affect my relationship with any of you guys, but I thank god I'm free of this! I don't have to deal with any of this bullshit anymore. But one thing, this is the last time you push me around. Mark my words." All the females became alarmed at the way the newly brunette hybrid Diva was responding to all of this, and to add to their alarm, the divas let out a loud yelp as their door was tore down.

"God dammit I don't think I needed to knock more than once!" The usual roar in the Samoan fighter was released, startling the rest of the divas. Reigns couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the yells he had caused. Kaitlyn was unable to savor the terror in all the faces of the women as she felt a cold, tough grip grab ahold of her forearm dragging her out of the scene. _Dammit Dean._

"Sorry ladies about the door. Bright side I probably did the guys a favor." The two toned sarcastic superstar took one last kick at the door, earning him a couple of water bottles thrown at him. But Seth being the bastard he was, just savored the hilarious moment.

"Gotta admit it baby girl, I'm impressed at the way you stuck it those girls. It hasn't even been weeks into this whole storyline and you're already acting like one of us." Dean didn't let to of his hard grip on Kaitlyn's sensible forearm as he gushed on about thinking they were somehow buddies.

"Newsflash Ambrose, just because I basically made it seem as if I prefer any of you over anybody, it doesn't mean I like you. It especially doesn't give you some kind of right to call me baby girl." Kaitlyn spat at Dean while trying to slither her forearm from his grip, which Dean chuckle a bit.

"You know, usually I would smack that little devious smile from anybody else who dared to speak to me that way. But to show you how much I actually appreciate your company, I won't." Dean shot his muscular arm up to land roughly over Kaitlyn's shoulders, getting a chuckle out of Roman and Seth, who trailed behind them enjoying the argument.

"Wow, don't I feel special." Kaitlyn's sarcastic remarks weirdly didn't piss Dean off, instead it got a laugh out of him. "You should. Now, about you being the boss for the night, and you being my-"

"_Partner_." Kaitlyn quickly spit out before Dean said anything inappropriate. Knowing Dean he would.

"Alright, _partner_ listen here, you're going to give me the match I want tonight, and of course, you're coming out with me." Dean opened up his arms at the last statement, with a sly smile splattered across his lips.

"What match do you want?"

"The Shield versus CM Punk and Daniel Bryan. Book it. Do whatever you have to do but just book it." There was some type of weird tone in Dean's words, it almost scared Kaitlyn.

"Fine. But I am not coming out with you or those other two assholes." Kaitlyn was now walking ahead of all the three men, who glanced at each other before either of them spoke.

"Ouch! That hurt right in the heart Kait!" All three men followed in sync of each other's movements and laid their hands hearts, and made a hurt facial expression.

"Wow, you guys actually have hearts?" Kaitlyn rolled her eyes before completely departing herself from the three arrogant men.

Dean stood behind with Roman and Seth, who glanced over at Dean, and shook their head but with a slight smile on their lips.

"She's a keeper man."

* * *

After booking the match as Dean demanded, Kaitlyn made sure she wasn't in anybody's sights for the rest of the night. She didn't really mind Vickie, Maddox, and much less Kane taking up most screen time. _I don't want to be the one to blame for the mess this RAW has been._

The only flaw in this whole 'hiding from anybody' was she was hiding in the place she knew isn't the best. The Shield's secluded from everybody else secret locker room. _Or better said a dungeon_.

It wasn't all that bad, at least their was a television she could watch the whole show evolve. As many of the handicaps went by, Kaitlyn had to give props to Maddox and Kane, they booked some pretty good matches. _They're still gunna get a good yelling_ _from Stephanie and Hunter_ though.

After watching Paul Heyman being beat up once again with a kendo stick by Punk, it was time. The match she had booked. Her heart began to pump at an irregular speed, goosebumps jumping out of her forearms. _Please don't let these assholes ruin this, I'm not in the mood for a lecture from 'The Authority'._

"Surprise not seeing Dean have his little eye candy next to him tonight." Jerry bluffed out, earning him a scoff from Kaitlyn. _I'm not his goddamn eye candy._

"Shut your mouth King! She's the boss tonight and she's much more than some eye candy. And I'm sure Ambrose wouldn't like to hear you say anything sarcastic about her." Except the last part, Kaitlyn smirked at JBL's comment about her, but quickly shrugged off the topic as her eyes caught the sight of Punk and Ambrose start off the brawl.

As the match went on back and forth, Kaitlyn couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong. And sure enough, her gut feeling was right. As Punk had Dean rolled up tight on the Anaconda Vice, Kaitlyn twitched at the screen cracking and screeching with the sound of The Wyatt Family approaching the scene.

Everything went on so fast, her brain was barely able to focus on everything surrounding the ring when her eyes settled on Seth yelling at The Wyatts, leading to Dean on the verge of loosing his temper. _No no no_, _not under my watch._

* * *

Dean felt his blood boil inside his skin as he witnessed Seth being pushed down by The Wyatt's. _Nobody messes with my boys except me._

He let his anger control him to the point he was trying to size up to Luke Harper. Dean felt the touch of numerous hands trying to back him away before a brawl erupted, they knew that Dean wouldn't be able to control his anger in this situation. No doubt in anybody's mind, his inner Mox was about to explode.

Before he lay another hand on Luke Harper, the audience roaring from their seats completely disorientated Dean's attention but that didn't cause his hands to step away from almost strangling Luke Harper. That was until he felt a hand settle on his shoulder, he knew it wasn't Seth not Roman, this touch sent chills down his spine.

"Dean, please calm down. Remember I booked this match, my ass is on the line. I can't have this-" Everything happened so quickly. By the time Dean was able to take in Kaitlyn's words, The Wyatt's took over the scene and began to attack. Dean's mind was going in circles, from glancing over to Seth then to Roman unleashing this anger built in them. But ultimately his vision settled on the young hybrid diva who struggled to recover from the hit she took from both of The Wyatt's.

Her face cringing in pain, trying to find enough energy to hold the area where it was more vulnerable. Dean shook his head, pulling his own hair in desperation and stress. It wasn't a feeling he was used to and he didn't like it one bit.

Without taking any consideration of what his actions would bring, he swung at Harper on full force. Throwing ruthless and aggressive punches at him, the anger overpowered his entire self. The punches seemed endless, they seemed to last an eternity.

"God, Ambrose is unleashing some ruthless punches! He's gunna slaughter Harper's face!" The audience couldn't help but cheer and cheer the ruthless aggression being unleashed right before their eyes.

"You like that? You like that huh?!" Dean let out after every punch delivered. The scene slowly became scary, almost unstoppable. "Think twice before you touch _my girl!"_

Dean didn't want to stop, he wanted to stick it to him. It seemed a little too late but Roman and Seth threw themselves at their boiling teammate, throwing him back to have a safe distance from his victim.

"Dean! DEAN!" The Samoan wrestler held his hand over Dean's swinging arms while the two toned superstar held back his upper body. "There! Let me go! Or else I'll let it out on you both."

Without even pausing to think, Reigns and Rollins let their partner free, who immediately crawled over to the recovering Diva on the floor. With no care Dean quickly dragged his _partner_ out of the ring, threw her upper body weight on his shoulders.

With Rollins and Reigns trailing from behind, Dean hopped over the barricade, zooming past the explosive WWE Universe carrying what they _believed_ was _his girl_.

_She's not getting away with this. She's_ _going to get it._

* * *

A cold, fast wind rushed past her bewildered face. She didn't want to, but her eyes began to flutter open. With every blink a shade of darkness was relieved through her vision. Taking up a few minutes, Kaitlyn's eyes were finally able to focus correctly and stay open. Listening to her common instinct, her head began to move slowly, trying to look around her surroundings. It took her eyes to clearly notice who stood before her, and once she noticed who it was, she almost wished she wouldn't have even tried to awake her mind.

"What the fuck was that shit out there?!" Anger was splattered across his spitting words, causing Kaitlyn to take a deep breath in. _This isn't going to_ _go well._

"Dean, look. I just didn't want the match I was responsible for to get out of hand. I don't want to get my ass handed to by Stephanie and Hunter. I basically gave up my soul to the devil them-" Kaitlyn didn't dare to finish that last word of her sentence as she scanned Dean's facial expression.

"The devil themselves? You want to play like that?" It's as if Dean was aching for Kaitlyn to take these words in with terror and intimidation as his face came closer and closer with every word he let out.

"By all me, I've been dying to play this game with you. I tried to be as comprehensive with you, but now I'm going to take full advantage of this. And if you haven't noticed, when Dean Ambrose says something, he fucking means it." She was shaking. Her heart was beating at an irregular speed again. Her eyes were clued to the ground, not daring to look up at the furious man who stood before her.

"So get your shit together baby girl, because to live up to Dean Ambrose's expectations, you're going to have to way more than what you already are."

It didn't take Kaitlyn so much time to realize what she had just done.

She just unleashed the beast.

_And I'm truly terrified._

_What have I done?_

* * *

**_A/N: Holy shit! Yes! I gotta write the beast of Dean Ambrose! Anyways, may I just say that this past RA/ Maim Event was AMAZING. Very impressed! Of course I gotta change it up a bit for this story!  
_**

**_I'm so so so GRATEFUL for the feedback I got! It made me feel much more confident about this story, especially since it's my comeback story! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it's only the beginning guys! (-;_**

**_Feedback is very welcomed, and appreciated. It's my comeback story guys, I just want to make sure I satisfied or lived up to my readers expectations! Love you guys! x_**


	3. Give In

**_"And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared?"_**

* * *

Days and nights had flown by, and the young brunette Diva couldn't stop thinking about the last time she talked to Dean. She knew Dean wasn't considered the smartest of the patch, but she had no idea of the Dean that was unleashed before her eyes.

As she laid her back against her bed, her mind zoomed through many past occurrences. Kaitlyn remembered all the Diva locker room talk about the three men, particularly about Dean. It's as if that beneath the cocky, jerk persona, they saw something in him she never understood, much less now.

She remembered the promises she made to herself before accepting to get involved in this predicament. Kaitlyn knew that in this type of environment it was so easy to get lost in all the temptations offered, and that's the worst thing Kaitlyn believed she could ever do.

**Promise One **/ _Don't let this persona I'm supposed to convert into effect my personal life and the people around me. Well that one didn't last at all, no one had spoken to Kaitlyn at all. It's as if she was feared and she didn't understand why._

**Promise Two** / _Plain and simple, don't give into any offers and much less sleep with Dean Ambrose. This one will be easy, especially since he practically wants to rip me in half since the stunt I pulled on the last RAW_.

Kaitlyn's lips let out a loud sigh as her mind zoomed back to the day she accepted or better said forced into this predicament...

* * *

"But I think I can pull myself again by myself. Without any need of what you're offering me to include myself in." Kaitlyn tried to insert as much sympathy and sincereness in her words, but it seemed like nothing would be able to break Stephanie's untestable walls.

"You've been gone for two months Kaitlyn, two months. That's enough for you to be completely forgotten. And it seems like you've been." The brutal truth couldn't help but hit Kaitlyn like a bulldozer, she knew it was the truth. If Stephanie herself is throwing it out there, then it had to be true. "Secondly, I'm not offering you anything. It's a demand. I'm demanding you to take part of this storyline. Kaitlyn, any Diva would kill or do anything in their power to be in the place I'm demanding you to be in."

Kaitlyn's eyes were fixed into the floor, she felt and knew that if her eyes were to connect with Stephanie's she'd had no other choice but accept this demand. "Then get any other Diva to be inserted in this whole equation, because I'm not ready to be seen as a eye candy of anybody much less a slave." A sneer chuckle was released through Stephanie's lips which as well had a sly smile plastered over it.

"You know Kaitlyn, if it was totally up to me I would've picked someone a bit more girly type, perhaps like Eva Marie? But of course, the decision wasn't solely up to me. Hunter has some type of interest in you, he believes you'll live up to the whole role beside us. He wasn't the only one who believed this, so did the men you'll be apart of from now on." Kaitlyn didn't know what part over took her emotions, either the insult being thrown at her by saying Eva Marie was a better option than her or the fact she was hand picked by men for this type of hell.

"People would hate me if I did this." The words spit out of Kaitlyn's words, making Stephanie much more frustrated with the young hybrid Diva. "They'd never forget you. Kaitlyn, you'll be the top Diva without even needing to be in a reality show or be the Divas Champion. You'll be feared by many but most overall, respected by not only the Divas but as well as the Superstars. Kaitlyn, you can be me. You'll get absolutely everything you want." Stephanie made sure her words included much more spice and sounded more tempting, as Kaitlyn finally decided to lift up her eyes that were glued onto the ground and quickly came in contact with her deeming, controlling eyes.

Kaitlyn couldn't deny that everything that was just slipped out of Stephanie's mouth sounded so tempting. Respect was all she was in need for, and it all went away once she lost her beloved title. She knew there wasn't any other way of regaining the amount of respect people once had towards her than accepting this demand.

"It's not like I have a choice." Kaitlyn let out a sigh of defeat, fulfilling Stephanie's demand. A yell was threatening to unleash from Kaitlyn's lips, but she used all the force in her to retain it in.

"Exactly. I'm glad you understand. Trust me Kaitlyn, this may seem like the worst decision at the time, but trust me, it's going to be the best one you've ever made. Who knows, maybe one of the men you'll be paired up with might get 'lucky'," Stephanie chuckled as Kaitlyn's eyes became narrow at Stephanie's joke. "I'm not sleeping with anybody. If I have to make the WWE Universe believe that I did then I will, but in reality I won't."

"That's what they all say at the beginning, but I have some type of confidence in you." Kaitlyn was about to retort back to Stephanie's words but she quickly pulled out a pile of papers and threw them onto the desk. "Since you're going to part of the 'The Authority' & The Shield, your whole look must change. Your hair must go, it can't be the exact same as Seth's since he won't be your main man in this. You're going brunette, you can keep your black wardrobe and combat boots. It'll fit perfectly alongside Ambrose." Her eyes almost popped out of sockets at the mention of that name.

"Dean is going to be my main partner? But why? Aren't you guys planning to push Roman Reigns?" Stephanie almost killed Kaitlyn with her narrow eyes, she was becoming tired of Kaitlyn's needy questions. "Whatever we plan is our business, not yours. Dean is going to be your main partner because I said he is. It's a done deal."

Everything was becoming clear to Kaitlyn, and she was quickly beginning to regret the decision she had just made. She wasn't going to feared because of her in ring ability or anything worth the fight she's had to win to make her career worth something. She was going to be feared because she was Dean's girl, or at least that's what everybody is going to believe.

"So I'm basically going to be Dean's eye candy?"

"I was planning to let that be your only role, but for some reason Ambrose refused. He believes you can be much more than that. You'll just have to prove that. Anyways, I expect you here tomorrow to change up your whole look before next week's RAW." Stephanie handed an address to Kaitlyn, who still couldn't believe anything coming out of Stephanie's mouth. The young hybrid Diva jumped out of seat, trying to escape the setting she was in as quickly as possible, but the sound of Stephanie's voice stopped her tracks.

"Remember Kaitlyn, I expect high things from you. I haven't put so much trust in a diva in a very long time, don't disappoint me. Most importantly, don't disappoint the man who single handling chose you for this." Before Kaitlyn asked another question, Stephanie sat back down and switched her attention completely to her phone.

Exiting the office, Kaitlyn looked down at the paper she was given to. She still couldn't believe what she had just done. Her whole career will know solely be known as being apart of this, nobody will ever remember the fact she won NXT and worked her ways to become the Divas Champion. Kaitlyn was truly ferried of what lay ahead of her, she didn't know what she truly got herself into.

Kaitlyn quickly got ahold of her gear from her locker room, trying to avoid any questions from anybody about her meeting with the authority. Her hands were shaking as her grip grabbed her bag which caused many things to slip from it. The sound of footsteps hurried Kaitlyn up, gathering everything up and pushing it into her bag. Thinking she got ahold of all her belongings, a small white paper was left on the floor. Looking around making sure nobody was near, her hands quickly launched for the note.

Her shaking hands barely able to open it as her eyes caught ahold of the handwriting used to write this note. The note only held a few phrases, but it was enough to cause Kaitlyn more fear.

_'I know you're nervous, but trust me kiddo, you've never been safer than you are at this moment._

_- The Hounds of Justice'_

* * *

She tried her hardest to believe she was safe, but the people meant to protect her caused her more fear than anybody else. Kaitlyn was determined to not let any other of the promises she made to herself be broken.

Kaitlyn's thoughts were immediately interrupted by the sound of her phone letting out multiple vibrations. Her free hand reached out for it, immediately regretting it as her eyes saw the name the screen was displaying.

"_Kait! We know Dean may be a bit pissed off, but I'm not! Just wanna let you know just be prepared for RAW, it may be a bit of a roller coaster. - Seth."_

_"We have to start working out, the way we work out. If you're going to be one of us, then you have to keep up with us. - Roman."_

One text message was left. Kaitlyn hesitated in opening it, but her finger slipped and popped the message on her phone. I got to stop doing that.

"_Check your front door. And no, I'm not gunna pop out of nowhere. - Dean."_

Kaitlyn chuckled a bit at the last but of the message, slowly heading to her front door. As her hand turned the door nob, she prayed Dean wasn't lying to her and is going to pop out of nowhere. But as the door cracked open, all her worries disappeared as her eyes traveled down to the floor, catching the sight of a small black box. Kneeling down to the floor to pick it up, she quickly ran back inside.

Her fingers traced the top of the black box, debating wether or not to open it. _For all I know Dean could've put an explosive attached to this thing, or a camera for all I know_. Forgetting all her theories, her hands lifted the box open, a shiny silver light reflecting to her room's light popped out as the top of the box was completely off. Kaitlyn was completely surprised at what the box held, not knowing wether to take it or leave it.

It was a necklace, a dog tag to be more specific. Exact to the ones each of the Hounds of Justice wear. The sparking silver almost blinded her as she lifted it from the box, spinning it around a few times. Her astonishment and admiration towards the necklace was cut short as her phone let out a vibration.

The words being shown across the screen sent a mixture of emotions through Kaitlyn's body.

_"You're officially one of us now. You're officially property of Dean Ambrose. Don't be scared, or maybe you should. - Dean."_

Dean was right, yes she should.

Kaitlyn slammed her phone down on the desk, along with the necklace.

_I know I should be scared._

* * *

**A/N: So basically this is the chapter y'all needed to understand how Kaitlyn got herself into this! I tried to portray Stephanie in a devious way, I hope I didn't overdue it! And wow Dean, I mean who wouldn't be a bit scared?! I feel you Kaitlyn!**

**I also tried to give a little hint on how Kaitlyn's relationship with each of the boys will be, I can't cast out Roman and Seth! They're both amazing!**

**Oh! And for the user **_4EverShieldFan_**, this chapter was for you! Since you wanted to know how Kaitlyn got herself into this whole predicament! :) hope you liked it! **

**I'm so GRATEFUL and surprised for the feedback I've gotten so far! It made me feel much more confident about this story, since it's my comeback story! I didn't expect many people to like this idea, but I'm so happy you guys did! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it's just the beginning! Be prepared for twists and turns! I'm that type of author (-;**

**Feedback is very welcomed, and appreciated. It's my comeback story guys, I just want to make sure I satisfied or lived up to my readers expectations! You guys are my primary when it comes to writing, you guys are amazing! Love you guys! x**


	4. Fooled

**_"There's nothing that I'd take back, but it's hard to say there's nothing I regret._**

* * *

_Raw Country, November 18th_

Tonight carried a strange vibe with it, it seemed a bit off. RAW was back in the states, relieving Kaitlyn a bit. She had her days to herself, away from everything and everyone.

Throughout the remaining days of the past week, Kaitlyn purposely ignored all texts and calls from all three men on her stable. Roman texting and bugging her about when they're going to start to workout, Seth trying to be nice like always, and she didn't even want to take a look at Dean's. But now there was no turning back or hiding from the three men.

"Kaitlyn!" That voice, that voice full of evil. Kaitlyn turned around for her eyes to met Stephanie's, who had a weird look in her face. _Oh god please don't let her take out all the anger built for this past RAW on me..._

"Look Stephanie, about last week's RAW..." Stephanie's index finger met with Kaitlyn's moving lips, causing them to glue shut. Stephanie's lips let out a sly chuckle, laughing at Kaitlyn's obvious fear for the one of the principle owners of the WWE. "Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn, I'm not mad. I'm actually impressed by your performance. The match you booked was incredible for ratings and you didn't fail on making the WWE Universe hyped up with you and Dean..." Once that name was mentioned, Kaitlyn felt her body stiffen. She still wasn't used to being referred to Dean, who's probably extremely pissed of Kaitlyn's actions of ignoring him completely these past couple of days.

"Who knows with the way things are looking, maybe you and Ambrose may just be the company's new power couple, besides Hunter and myself of course." Kaitlyn's facial expression almost dropped at the hearing of Stephanie's prediction which Kaitlyn knew she will do anything that is possible to make it become reality.

"Perhaps, I mean we can't forget that the Dean and I aren't the only one's in The Shield."

"Of course not! Roman is huge valet to the creative team, same goes to Seth. We all expect huge things from each and every one of you. Just at the moment, you and Dean are our number one valet." Kaitlyn felt the emotion she had thought she'd left behind come back. By the looks of it, Kaitlyn can't let all her anger and hate towards Dean get in the way during screen time, god only knows what could occur if it did.

"Oh, and you have a match in Survivor Series! The Total Divas vs. The Rebelling Divas! You'll be on AJ's team of course. No need to come out on the little musical chairs tonight but it could be a good thing to cause more tension between the rest of the Divas..." Everything hit the young brunette wrestler all at once. She never agreed on teaming up with her ex bestfriend, as the matter of fact she never agreed on even making an appearance of this kind at Survivor Series at all.

"What do you mean I'm teaming up with AJ? Stephanie I've taken in many orders from you, but teaming up with someone that practically is the reason I'm in the predicament I'm in! I can't Stephanie, I won't!" Kaitlyn's first instinct was to leave Stephanie's sight before the co owner of the company erupted in fury, but her fist was roughly tugged on, causing her body to do spin around, preventing her from leaving.

"Is there a problem here Ms. McMahon?" Kaitlyn's eyes were glued to the ground, not wanting to look into anybody's eyes.

"Well your _partner_ here doesn't want to take the perfect opportunity of redemption I'm offering her. A match at Survivor Series against the Total Divas, I don't understand why she doesn't want to take it."

"Maybe because you're making me team up with people I don't want to be a yard within their presence!" Kaitlyn felt the grip on her wrist tighten up as her words came out in an anger full way.

Before Stephanie could retort back at the Diva before her eyes, the man dressed in all black stepped in between them, not letting go of his tight grip on Kaitlyn.

"Stephanie, please excuse Kaitlyn's actions. She's still trying to get used to everything. I'll assure you she'll participate in that match." Stephanie looked into the young man's eyes, in which she got the sureness, and decided to walk away.

"You didn't have to do that. I had everything under control." Kaitlyn forced her fist out of his grip, as she straighten herself up.

"I'm pretty sure if I wouldn't have came just in time you would have been out of a job."

"Shut up Dean. And I am not participating in that match. I can't and I won't." Once again, Ambrose got a hold of Kaitlyn before she walked away from him.

"It's not even a option Kaitlyn, you have to. I don't see the problem with it." Dean's words gave Kaitlyn a new emotion of anger go over her. _Of course he didn't understand..._

"Nobody wants me in AJ's team. No one wants me to be in a goddamn Survivor Series match of this kind! They all want me to be next to the GREAT Dean Ambrose!" Kaitlyn's breathing and heart beat started to get out of place as she ran her hands through her newly brunette hair.

Dean didn't know what to do or how to respond. His eyes followed Kaitlyn's out of control hands as it looked as if she was about to rip her own hair out. Deep down, he knew that all the stress on her was because of him...

"Look, this isn't going to be easy. It's going to be really hard and we're going to have work at this everyday. But I want to do that. Because I want you, The Shield wants you. But don't you take the easy way out!" Kaitlyn felt Dean's words being shot at her like multiple speeding bullets.

"What easy way? There isn't an easy way! No matter what I do somebody gets hurt!" Before Dean could comprehend what Kaitlyn was trying to make him understand, she sped off his sight.

Kaitlyn tried so hard to retain the tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she wiped them with the tip of her shirt and continued to speed away.

From far off, she heard the male's voice echo across her ears. "Would you stop thinking about what everyone want? Stop thinking about what I want, what your friends wants, what Stephanie wants! What do you want?" Again his words were strong enough to stop Kaitlyn on her track, but she wouldn't turn around to face the man. "It's not that simple-"

"What do you want? Think about that!" His voice then slowly faded away as she felt his footsteps turn the other direction.

Kaitlyn slowly felt the tears run slowly down her cheeks, she didn't know if Dean's words meant harm or he truly was trying to help her. Her mind was telling her it was intended to do her harm, while her heart screamed out it was a side of Dean nobody else had witnessed.

Deep down, underneath all the tears, the sadness, and the regret... she knew what she must do.

_Wether I like it or not, I have to._

_Survivor Series, get ready for a little mix of The Shield in the Divas division._

* * *

_Sunday - Survivor Series_

Once again, Kaitlyn mimicked her actions of ignoring the boys throughout the days of this week. Her mind was all over the place, it wasn't in the condition to have to deal with any of the guys' actions. But she couldn't deny the fact she was dying to know why Ambrose reacted the way he did towards her last Monday, he didn't even ask or demand her to walk out to their match last Monday... _Does he actually care about me?_

"Bonin!" The roar of a familiar Samoan echoed through the hallways ringing towards Kaitlyn's ears, vanishing her thoughts completely.

The three men stood before her. Reigns with his hair tied together, prepping for his battle, Rollins stretching out his arms, still making sure he had eye contact with her. And Ambrose solely focusing on the white tape stuck onto his upper hands.

"It's Kaitlyn. Only my friends call me by my real name." Reigns and Rollins both took notice of Kaitlyn's tone of voice, getting the hint that she wasn't in the mood for this type of bullshit they constantly give her.

"Well we just wanted to get you all hyped up, you know our match is first? We all got to be ready!" Roman sent Seth one of his quick smiles before turning his attention quickly back to Kaitlyn, who tried her best to not glance at Dean. It seemed as if he was in no mood to even glance at her.

"I have to hype up and make this whole angle believable so I guess I have to go out with you guys. Looking forward to it more than my own match." Roman let out a chuckle, elbowing Ambrose a bit, trying to give him a hint to join into the conversation.

"If you wouldn't have ignored all my calls to workout, you'd be a bit more excited for your match!" The Diva let out a smile, trying her best to socialize with Seth and Roman and not mind Dean completely ignoring her presence.

"Can we get going? Our match is starting." Dean broke the only nice socialization Kaitlyn had ever had with either one of them, earning him some rolling eyes from both Seth and Roman.

Reigns and Rollins both went ahead of the mixed duo, laughing a bit more about the occurrence. Kaitlyn glued her sight down to floor, deciding to start making her own way.

"I see you have the necklace on. Finally you do something right." Kaitlyn felt as if the only nice feelings towards Dean were quickly ripped off her emotions, and thrown out the window.

_I was stupid to believe he didn't mean any harm. It's Dean Ambrose._

* * *

"In my opinion, Ambrose is very lucky to have someone like Kaitlyn by his side! Nothing better than having someone besides your teammates to count on!" JBL gushed on and on about the _relationship_ between Ambrose and Kaitlyn as the stable made their way towards the ring.

"Do you honestly think Ambrose cares about Kaitlyn? His mind isn't in the right place, who knows what Kaitlyn got herself into." _I wonder the same thing_.

It was only a few minutes into the match, everything went a bit to quickly for Kaitlyn to comprehend everything. From Dean arguing with Charles, then to him having his shoulders on the mat, to then have all his anger boil over.

"Are you KIDDING me! That was your fault! This is a injustice!" Fear began to overcome her as his yells began to slither into her ears, reminding her of exactly how he had treated her a few RAW's back.

As her eyes caught sight of him running back to the locker room, she became conflicted. She was terrified. She couldn't help but think of the way he'd tear her apart if she appeared into his sight, but the glances Roman and Seth quickly threw her made her feet control her, running towards him, not looking back.

Chairs after chairs were being thrown across the gorilla, it was a sign to where Kaitlyn could find the boiling man.

"Dean! DEAN!" Her voice lingered through his ears, freezing his movements. "What are you doing here? You should be out there."

"Last time I checked I was Dean Ambrose's partner, his _girl_. I was expected to come back here."

"So you just came back here because you expected to?" Kaitlyn could tell that if she would respond back with the truth, his anger will explode even more.

"Not only because of that, but because deep down I know this actually effected you." The male was about to scoff at the Diva, but the feeling of her hands coming in contact with his shaking, cold hands froze him. "Because I know that when it happens to me it affects me. When it seems as if you're so weak."

"I'm not weak."

"You're good. If you were weak you wouldn't be where you are today after a year." For once, Kaitlyn was the one trying to capture Dean's attention, but his eyes were glued onto their hands glued together.

"Kaitlyn, leave. You have a match tonight, leave. I don't want to see anybody."

"I know you don't want me to leave. You're going to explode-" Quickly, Dean disconnected his hands from hers, running them through his hair with frustration.

"I don't want to look weak. I don't want to look or seem weak to the WWE Universe, Roman or Seth, The Authority, much less you!" His screams shot Kaitlyn like a million of speeding bullets. "I don't care about you, I only care about myself and what benefits me! Letting myself look weak doesn't benefit me. All you're going to be worth for is expanding The Shield and to be taken advantage by me. I will never give a shit about anybody sentimentally. Never."

Kaitlyn felt a mixture of tears and screams threatening to escape from her inside, but she tried her best to contain them inside. _I'm not going to look weak in front of him either._

"You've made your choice." The sound of her footsteps fading away from his presence let Dean continue to throw many objects his hands can come in contact with.

Instead of letting her emotions out right there, Kaitlyn decided to hold them all in.

She felt idiotic. Idiotic to believe that maybe somehow, there can at least be some type of friendship outside of this whole predicament that was ruining Kaitlyn inside and outside between her and Dean. He will always be the same stubborn, emotionless beast, monster she knew he'd be.

_But you won't take advantage of me Dean Ambrose._

_You won't._

* * *

**_A/N: Oh shiiiiiiiit! DEAN YOU BI POLAR ASSHOLE! First showing signs of care then completely shutting them down in the worst way! He'll always be that beast he promised to unleash! But Kaitlyn is strong, she can handle it... I hope._**

**_In this chapter I primarily wanted to make it seem as if Kaitlyn will never give in into anything, she's not only some valet. And how Dean can fuck up at times, seriously Dean! His beast will never be contained..._**

**_And it seems like she AT LEAST has a good growing friendship with Roman and Seth, of course I'll include more chapters that may just concentrate on them, not only on Kaitlyn and Dean! (:_**

**_THIS CHAPTER IS SO LATE. Uploading it at 4AM MY TIME. I had such a busy week I'm so sorry! My birthday was this week, and final exams before my week off! I didn't include all the wrestling matches because I tried to finish it as soon as possible! And include Stephanie as well! I'm so sorry!_**

**_I feel as if this chapter doesn't deserve any reviews because of how shitty it is. But I promise the chapter for this RAW will be up on time! Hopefully before Smackdown! (:_**

**_Well despite this being so shitty, I hope you guys somehow enjoyed it! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FEEDBACK! It means SO SO SO MUCH to me!_**

**_I'd appreciate some type of feedback on this, especially because I feel I didn't satisfy my readers :(_**

**_You guys are my primary object, my NUMBER ONES when it comes to writing, you guys are amazing! Love you guys! x_**


	5. Silence

_**"So I've been sleeping with this silence in my mind, and all I see scares me."**_

* * *

**_Monday Night Raw - November 25_**

After a long night and a horrid pay per view for the young Diva, all Kaitlyn wanted is to leave everything that occurred left behind. With Dean's harsh, cold words still ringing through her ear drums, she couldn't get enough sleep or rest for tonight's show. She was in no mood to even appear on the show, much less have to deal with those three assholes.

Kaitlyn was sure that Roman and Seth would be a bit bothered at her because she rejected their offer of going out for some drinks after Survivor Series, but she had her reasons. She ultimately decided to keep the ugly confrontation between Ambrose and her behind and make sure the remaining men didn't have a clue about it.

On the other hand, Dean couldn't wait to have to face his young brunette partner. He felt no remorse to what the trauma he had caused in her emotions, he's done it to so many other people, why would doing it to her effect him? Roman and Seth weren't stupid, they knew something had happened the moment Kaitlyn retreated their Survivor Series match to go to the aid of Dean. Despite tons of bickering and black mail, the duo failed to make Dean spit out the truth. But they still won't give up.

"So any plans for our little lady tonight?" Dean looked over at his two toned haired best friend, giving him a warning glare. "You mean my little lady?"

Roman snickering a bit at the two men as he threw on his gear. "Chill out Ambrose, I ain't out to steal your lady. But it does seem like she isn't too fond of you-"

"She doesn't need to be fond of me, I could care less. Knowing she despises me gives me more temptation. So she can hate me all she wants." Roman and Seth exchanged a few confused glances before coming up with a way to respond back to their teammate's thoughts.

"What do you plan on exactly doing with her? We know your ass Ambrose, you're not going to want Kaitlyn to stick around so much." A laugh escaped out of Dean's lips, shaking his head at the two men before him. "It's all up to her, she's gunna crack sooner or later. Not before I get what I want that's for sure. I don't care about her."

The two men followed their gloating teammate out the door, making their ways to their match, which would be opening the show. Even though they knew Dean better than anybody else and knew this is something he has done before, Reigns and Rollins just weren't fully convinced. "Common Ambrose, not everyone is out to screw you over. Maybe she just wants to get to know you, the better side of Mr. Dean Ambrose."

At the sound of his fellow Samoan teammate's words, Dean stopped dead on his tracks, making Reigns and Rollins stop as well. "There isn't any other side of me. And if there was, Kaitlyn isn't worthy of seeing it. I don't care what she does, as long as I have my way with her, I'm completely fine with everything."

As Seth was trying to think up a way of responding back to Dean's harsh words about the stable's only lady, his eyes followed a path which led to the sight of their stable's young Diva interacting with someone she surely wasn't supposed to.

"So you don't care who Kaitlyn has any type of communication with?"

"As long as it doesn't involve me, I could care less." Dean felt his signature smug smirk almost take over his lips, but the feeling of Seth's hands roughly change his sight's direction for his eyes to lay upon what lay before the three men. "Then you shouldn't care about that, right?"

Rollins' words zoomed right past Dean's ears as his full focus was on the sight of his Kaitlyn, and what it seemed her laughing and smiling with another man. CM Punk. Everything was telling him that it was just a friendly gesture from her, but friendly doesn't exist in Dean's world. Both Roman and Seth shared a last glance at each other after Ambrose pushed the sight of Kaitlyn and Punk out of his mind and erupted out of the scene.

"I'll take care of that later."

* * *

Successfully being able to avoid the demand of having walking out with The Shield, Kaitlyn hadn't even caught sight of any of the three men tonight. _I hope it stays this way for the rest of the night._

"Kaitlyn? You in there? It's Hunter." Chills zoomed into Kaitlyn's system as soon as her ears comprehended who it was. Her emotions were telling her many thing at once, one of them were yelling at her to stay silent and maybe Hunter will go away. Two told her to open the door to avoid any more problems. "I know you're in there Kaitlyn." Her actions ultimately chose her second option, as her feet dragged her across the room to come in contact with the door knob.

"What's going Hunter?" His facial expression clearly gave her the impression that Hunter wasn't in the mood for any fuck ups. "Good news Bonin, you got your first ambush tonight with your boys."

Kaitlyn almost felt as her eyes were about to pop out of sockets, she felt like questioning Hunter if he wasn't just joking, but by the looks of it he clearly wasn't. "Ambush? A male superstar? Who? Why must I be involved in this?"

"You ask so many questions Kaitlyn. Believe me, I would love to answer all of them, but I was told by Ambrose to keep it as a secret. So be ready." Before Kaitlyn was to let out any other sound, Hunter was out of her sight. _How am I supposed to a male superstar? And who the hell is it?_

The brunette was cut short as she felt three large hands grab ahold of both of her forearms, practically lifting her up from feet.

"You ready for your first true act as a member of The Shield, baby girl?" Kaitlyn's little hairs on her neck immediately popped up from their place as Dean's lips touched her ears, releasing his raspy, whispering voice into her.

"I'm all up for a challenge, but ambushing a male superstar?! Who the hell is it?" Reigns and Rollins let a explosive laugh, startling the woman in their grips. She felt the two men let go of her left forearm just to have Dean's long, heavy hand thrown onto her shoulders.

"Oh you know him pretty damn well." Before Kaitlyn could think of anybody she had talked to in the past days that could've pissed the three men off enough to dismantle him, the sound of the screams of the WWE Universe were becoming closer and closer, making Kaitlyn come into the realization of exactly who it was.

"Punk? What? Why? He hasn't done anything wrong! What the hell Dean? I'm not going out there!" Before Kaitlyn could get absolutely anywhere, Dean's overpowering strength ability got ahold of the Hybrid Diva before she escaped his presence. "Don't feel so bad baby, we're not only doing it for you. Punk here should learn to watch his mouth."

Before Kaitlyn was able to protest again, she felt her legs move forcefully as her forearm was once against attached to Dean's grip, making the stable zoom past the WWE Universe present in the arena.

Everything went by so quickly for anybody to be able to solely focus on one thing. Next thing anybody knew it, Roman Reigns delivered one of his devastating spears to a now unconscious CM Punk. Kaitlyn had her eyes close shut, thankful she didn't have to witness that devastating spear, but there was much worse to come.

The boos and the screams being directed straight at her like speeding bullets were threatening to drive her mad. Everything seemed like déjà vu to Kaitlyn, her mind kept flashing back to the first night she would be declared as a member of 'The Authority' and The Shield. Her heartbeat and breathing became irregular as her uncontrollable eyes unwilling came in contact with Punk's hurt, pleading eyes. Trying to disconnect the eye contact, Kaitlyn realized her fingers were glued and locked onto Dean's. But the grip didn't feel harsh nor tough, confusing her a bit, but she quickly took advantage of it.

"What the- is Kaitlyn abandoning The Shield?!" The WWE Universe exploded from their seats with confused, relieved expressions plastered on their faces as Kaitlyn disconnected her hand from the grip of Dean Ambrose and raced up the ramp, disappearing from everybody's sight.

Kaitlyn didn't stop. She kept running. Zooming past all her co workers, not daring to look back. Her instinct was yelling at her telling her that Dean was on her heels, making her run faster and faster. Knowing Dean this is the last straw, he's going to kill me.

Before she knew it, Kaitlyn found herself in the middle of the parking lot, but her mind was going crazy. With the screams and the thought of Dean catching up to her made Kaitlyn race to her car, not caring who was after her and not knowing where she was heading.

All she knew was that she had to get out of there.

* * *

_**Smackdown! - November 29, 2013**_

For once, Kaitlyn didn't receive any texts or calls from any of the three men in her stable all week since her controversial actions that played out last Monday Night RAW. Strangely, she expected to be a bit relieved, but she's anything but relieved. She wasn't ready to have to face anybody in the company tonight, much less Dean Ambrose. The fact that she didn't know how exactly Dean will react or will do to her terrified her. She hated it.

"Um Kaitlyn! I'd like to have some type of explanation for your actions last Monday. Why did you leave The Shield during their ambush on CM Punk? Are you departing from-" The action of the microphone being dismantled from the young blonde reporter, Renee Young, startling her as the a very furious Dean Ambrose came into the sight of everyone.

"She isn't going to answer to anyone that isn't me. Get out of here! Go!" Knowing her like the palm of his hand, Dean got ahold of Kaitlyn before she decided to pull anything like what she did on Monday off again as Renee Young hurriedly ran off. Making sure no one was able to see or hear them, Dean's eyes turned to glue themselves onto Kaitlyn, who was smart enough to not even look at Dean.

"I thought you'd be smarter. I thought you would've known I would have never made you do something that would put you in danger. Not because I care about you, but because it'd make The Shield as a whole look utterly weak. And people wouldn't believe this whole _relationship_, this whole thing that we're the new "power couple". I'm not that stupid Kaitlyn." Dean wasn't stupid, Kaitlyn was very fond of that and clearly understood that. "So why the hell did you go out and leave us out there? Leaving me looking like a complete utter fool because they believed _my woman_ left me."

Dean's figure towered over Kaitlyn's, preventing her to escape answering any of his questions. "Because I wanted too. What you guys do isn't something I like, it's not what I want to make my career out of."

"Your career? You realize that your career just might go down the drain because of what you did. So you better do something to fix this and somehow built up the image everybody thought we were tonight. And if you don't, The Authority isn't the only people you'll have to answer to. See you out there, baby girl."

Kaitlyn felt her body almost loose all it's balance as Dean's almost hard rock shoulders collided into hers as he disappeared from her sights.

Somehow she had to make a believer out of not only the WWE Universe, but herself.

Because she still couldn't believe the people she has gotten herself entangled with.

* * *

Kaitlyn was letting Dean do all the talking on commentary, as half her focus was solely on Roman and Seth doing their dirty work while the other half was still wondering and trying to think of a plan on how she has to somehow erase her actions from Monday Night from doing something just as overwhelming tonight.

"So Dean, how did you react to your _girlfriend's_ actions of leaving you during an ambush last Monday night?" Kaitlyn's attention was then shifted to Michael Cole, who was awaiting an answer from the man alongside her.

"Is that any of your business Michael? Obviously if he were to still have a problem with it, I wouldn't be here with him right by his side." Ambrose felt a smirk tug into his lips on hearing Kaitlyn's remark back to Cole's question. "We're perfectly fine Michael. What would I do without this woman by my side?" Dean was going to take complete advantage of Kaitlyn's sucking up, as he rested his hand on her covered thighs, earning him a quick glare by Kaitlyn, who quickly decided to take it.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! What a power couple!" Kaitlyn then quickly returned her attention back to the match, and coming up with more ways and ideas.

Quickly, she felt her seat being pushed out of the way by a rushing Dean Ambrose, who completely destroyed an amazing tag team match in search of saving his fellow teammate. As Dean began his mugging on the youngest Rhodes brother, Kaitlyn stood up from her seat, not expecting to witness what was to occur next.

The arena soared up from their seats at the melody of the music of their so called savior. And at the moment, it finally hit the young brunette hybrid Diva.

Once a fuming CM Punk, with a black steel chair in hands surfaced, everybody in the arena expected The Shield to get a taste of their own medicine. But that was completely and utterly wrong.

"Don't you dare come in contact with any of them." Punk's face began to show confusion as he felt Kaitlyn's grip grab a hold of the steel chair in his hands. "Kaitlyn, common! Let go! I don't want-"

Punk didn't have the chance to finish the sentence as the harshness of two large hands grabbing a hold of him by the edge of his hoodie shut him completely off, while the remaining hands grabbed a hold of the Diva by the hook of her jeans.

Dean Ambrose had his hands glued onto his partner's hook of her jeans, forcing her to witness the mugging she had just provoked. _Remember, it was for your own good..._

Once the Samoan powerhouse and the two toned superstar were done with their brutal mugging, they showed no remorse as they made their way towards the nearest barricade, with anger still inside them that they weren't leaving with gold, but a bit satisfaction lingered in them by the actions of the only female in their stable.

With bodies scattered all across the ring, in and out, the only ones on their feet were the odd couple, who received multiple boos and unflattering screams directed towards them.

"Well done. It seems like these idiots believe again." Dean rested his chin on his female partner's shoulder, causing them to receive more and more boos across the arena, satisfying the man more and more. "You don't have to answer to The Authority anymore. But you really think you're off the hook for making me look like an idiot? Not even close." Tears and screams were threatening to escape from Kaitlyn's system, but her body were able to withstand them inside as her fingers became entangled onto Dean's, who led her safely throughout the hateful WWE Universe, trying to get out of their sight.

But that was the least of her worries.

Like always, Dean was at the top of her worries.

Her head titled towards Dean's face to get a quick glance at him, and at that moment she finally understood it.

_I'm not property of myself anymore. I'm property of someone else._

_And he was making my life a complete living hell._

_And it's not going to end anytime soon._

_Because it's just the beginning._

* * *

_**A/N: EXTRA SPECIAL LONG CHAPTER! This chapter is so over due I swear, but it's here! At 6:04 AM my time I am uploading this oh my god, but it's all for you guys! (: Like I promised! Hope everyone enjoyed their Thanksgivingto whoever from my readers celebrate! (:  
**_

_**Kaitlyn, baby! WHY DID YOU DO THAT ON MONDAY! You can't be doing that unless you want Dean to unleash his beast on you again! But DEAN STOP HURTING HER PLEASE. Seth and Roman don't approve either!**_

_**Slowly and slowly, Roman and Seth are developing a friendship with Kaitlyn, any suggestions are how each of the friendship should be? I LOVE hearing from my wonderful readers!**_

_**And before anybody asks, no I am not involving CM Punk in this story as a primary character (even though I adore him so much) I just have to change a few things to spice up my story! Especially with this angle The Shield has been developing with CM Punk! (:**_

_**This chapter was such a mess but I enjoyed writing it! Because little by little you're beginning to know "The Shield's Kaitlyn". And she isn't fun, just giving a little preview...**_

_**And to my AMAZING readers and reviewers! The reaction to this story has caught me completely off guard! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO SO SO SO MUCH THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! It means so much to me! Shoutout to my reviewers from my past chapter, **4EverShieldFan, QueenChelsieAmbrose, MySweetSeduction, Loretta's Purple Orchid, AngelVanguard, 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess, wweanddegrassi, and justkimmy**! Thank you all! Hope to hear your feedback for this chapter as well! (: and thanks to all my other reviewes for my past chapters! Love you tons x**_

_**I hope you guys somehow enjoyed it! Stayed up ALL NIGHT finishing it! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FEEDBACK! It means SO SO SO MUCH to me!**_

_**I'd appreciate some type of feedback on this, especially because I feel I didn't satisfy my readers :( feedback means THE WORLD TO ME and motivates me to keep updating! Maybe I'll upload a chapter before RAW about just a regular day, maybe a little more focus on Kaitlyn's friendship with Roman and Seth? You guys want a chapter? (: **_

_**You guys are my primary object, my NUMBER ONES when it comes to writing, you guys are amazing! Love you guys! x**_


	6. Pain

'_**It's not the right thing baby, but the right thing suits so few.'**_

* * *

It had been a whirlwind of a weekend for Kaitlyn, with receiving multiple bi polar mentions through her Twitter, offers to appear on radio shows, but nothing topped the text messages she had received dealing on the occurrence on Friday Night Smackdown. Hunter and Stephanie didn't fail on making it obvious on how proud they were of her actions on and off camera.

"How do we feel about Kaitlyn's recent actions? We feel like proud parents witnessing their child graduate from a prestigious university. She's doing what she believes is the best, and that certainly is what's best for business. Dean Ambrose certainly has a treasure by his side." Despite being a bit confused and confused by the actions of Stephanie and Hunter gushing on and on about their newly found 'daughter', Kaitlyn found herself re watching the interview, still not believing that the owners of the company were praising her._ I guess that's the benefits of all of this hell..._

"Where's our Lady of The Shield?!" The loud voices of two men echoed through the entering halls of the Diva's lonely hotel room, startling her, making her phone slip out of hands. _These idiots owe me a new phone._

Grabbing a nearby hoodie, Kaitlyn appeared in the living in which held her two fellow teammates. The Samoan wrestler and the two toned man grew a wicked smile on their lips at the sight of their female teammate.

"There she is! We didn't get the chance to congratulate you on your big actions, and thank you for giving us the opening on taking down Punk." Without any welcome, Roman and Seth threw themselves onto the nearby couch, taking out a drink from a bag they had been carrying.

"I didn't do it for you guys, I did it for myself. I had to. And what the hell are you guys doing here?"

"We said you were going to have to spend some time with us, wether you like it or not." Still holding her unwelcoming glare straight at the two men, who seemed like they had no intentions of leaving anytime soon.

"How the hell did you guys even get in here? You need a room key!"

"When you're Seth Rollins, you don't need a room key. You just charm your way with the front desk lady and bam, you get a spare room key." The sound of Roman almost spitting his drink out of his lips, immediately releasing a loud laugh. "Or you just say you're her husband that forgot his room key." Kaitlyn was witnessing the two men play punching each other back and forth immediately after Roman had revealed how Seth really got another room key. "Man you couldn't let me have this one for once!"

"Wait, so you claimed that you were my husband? Classic Rollins." The former hair twins exchanged quick chuckles before Kaitlyn gathered herself up and tried to regain thee seriousness against the two men.

"Don't let Dean find out about that, knowing him he'll probably get me kicked out of the hotel for that." With those words coming out of Seth's mouth, the Diva was able to regain all the seriousness in her emotions. "I doubt it. Dean says he doesn't care about me, why would he freak out over this joke?" Roman and Seth shared a couple of glances, debating wether or not to explain to the whole situation to the woman.

"Just forget about that. Now, you may exit my room as I just want to spend my days off alone." Kaitlyn's hands quickly found themselves on the tip of the door knob, with her eyes motioning the two men to make their way out.

"But we ordered pizza!"

"I can order pizza as well Rollins." Now the door was wide open, Kaitlyn extending her open hand to the hallway.

"We're paying." With that, Kaitlyn shut the door, making her way to the free couch beside the one the two men have taken up.

"Make yourselves at home boys."

* * *

"But why two toned? You obviously took that away from me." On his fourth slice of pizza, Seth glared at the former two toned haired Diva before chewing off the last of his slice. "Hey, I didn't even know you back then! Plus, you're a brunette now it shouldn't matter. You're not so innocent yourself, you stole Roman's finisher!" The two arguing teammates then turned their attention to Roman, who seemed like he was enjoying the argument occurring before his eyes. "He's got a point there Kait."

"More like we both stole it from Edge and Goldberg." Roman then laughed as he nodded in argument with the woman.

"So, how'd you guys get Ambrose to let you come over?" Kaitlyn tried not to let her words show any interest on the man she had just mentioned, but the fact she didn't look the two men in the eyes made it obvious she was interested. "He wanted to have some time, we left him at the gym working out. Well well well, does little Kaitlyn worry about Mr. Ambrose?" The sarcasm leaking out of Seth's words earned him a elbow to the side of his stomach by Roman, who gave him a warning look.

"I was just wondering Rollins. I don't care about Dean, just like he doesn't care about me. To think I was actually getting along with you for a while." With the annoyance taking over her once again, Kaitlyn began gathering up the trash the three had left behind.

"Common Kait, Dean ain't all that bad." Both men then began helping the brunette Diva, following her steps into the kitchen. "I think practically threatening me almost ever little second of our presence together is pretty bad, don't you think?" Roman and Seth both couldn't find a valid argument to excuse Dean's behavior around her, which quickly began to frustrate them.

"Look, we know Dean more than anybody. He's not used to dealing with women he works with, he never likes getting involved with any other Diva. We're not saying what he's doing is right, but give him some time Kaitlyn. He's a good guy under all monster related stuff."

Despite trying to give Seth and Roman her trust in this issue, Kaitlyn couldn't. "I had already gave him a chance, and he ripped that chance in pieces. All Dean and I will ever be are co workers. Not friends or much less anything more." Kaitlyn tried her best not to let the horrid argument that occurred a few nights ago between her and Dean slither their way back into her thoughts when she had just pushed them out.

"We don't like the way he's been acting, but we can't change it Kaitlyn. You're practically his now." With that, Kaitlyn stopped her movements and turned to face her on screen teammates, giving them a heart felt look. "And that's what hurts me the most. The fact that I have to put up with everything or I'm fucked! I'm basically Stephanie's and Hunter's "daughter" now, I'm apart of the most feared stable in the company, and I'm known as Dean Ambrose's bitch! I never knew that this is what I'd come to just so I could still be at the top."

All her strengths into not breaking down or looking weak in front of the two men had lost it's force as the tears began flowing down the woman's cheeks. Her mind blocked out the presence of the men as her mind flew back to the day she first debuted into the WWE, the promises she tried so hard to keep. She felt ashamed of what she had became.

Quickly her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of two large hands wrapping themselves around her upper body, startling her a bit. "It's gunna be alright Kaitlyn, trust us. You're going to see how this hell all pays off at the end, it will."

"I hope it does. Now, I didn't think you two could be so compassionate." Kaitlyn barely let out as she felt her breathe being unstable at the result of the two men squeezing her.

"We never are, so feel honored."

"You guys should get going, before Ambrose comes into my hotel room in a rampage for finding out the news that Seth Rollins is my husband." Kaitlyn tried her best to make it seem as if she wasn't as weak as put herself out to be, especially to the men she was working with.

"She's got a point. Well, see you on Monday. Enjoy these last days without us, even though I know it's quite impossible!" The two men began making their way towards the exit, not before sending their female teammate a sincere smile trying to give her a little hope for what's yet to come. "We'll try to talk it out with Dean, to give you a break or something."

"Thanks guys, see you guys soon." As Seth and Roman were completely out of sight and hearing, Kaitlyn slouched her back towards the door, her mind going wild. Until everything began to make more and more sense.

"I think it's about time Ambrose got a taste of his own medicine." Without thinking it all the way through, her hands had already found themselves onto her phone.

_'I have to live up to the honor of being linked to Dean Ambrose right? Well, get ready for the unexpected, baby. - Kaitlyn'_

Quickly Kaitlyn got those common thoughts everyone got right after sending a text they didn't think all the way through. _Shit I shouldn't have done it. Shit._

_'Am I supposed to be scared? More like excited. I got a surprise for you too baby girl. And no, it's not another ambush. You just gotta wait and see. - Dean.'_

Instead of the usual fear she expected to crawl back in every time Dean acted this way, she felt a different rush.

'_Well I can't wait. - Kaitlyn.'_

* * *

_**A/N: A little treat for my readers! I felt like you guys needed this chapter, one just focusing on Roman and Seth's blooming friendship with Kaitlyn! But yes yes yes, I just had to mention Dean, you can't leave him out! (:**_

_**So basically Seth is more the comedic relief while Roman is as well, but gets serious when he needs too! (I'll like to thank **__QueenChelsieAmbrose__** for the review, it gave me the idea!) And well, what does Mr. Ambrose have in store for our Hybrid Diva? We'll just gotta wait and see. (; I already know, oh how Dean is going to love it... oops, giving out too much! (:**_

_**I loved portraying Steph and Hunter like this! Their relationship with Kaitlyn is going to get very very very interesting to say the least... anyways! I'll love to thank my reviewers, **__PadfootXmoonys-lovechild, RichHomieQuan, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, justkimmy, wweanddegrassi, QueenChelsieAmbrose, Pinaprincesa, batwolfgirl, 4EverShieldFan, Zombie-Beards, & TotalRedhead! __**THANK YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH IT MEANS ALOT. I'd love to know what you guys though of Roman and Seth, I tried my best to portray them differently from their in ring persona of course! (:**_

_**I hope you guys somehow enjoyed it! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FEEDBACK! It means SO SO SO MUCH to me! **__**I'd appreciate some type of feedback on this, especially because I was feeling the chapter because it was fun but it did seem quite boring! :(**_

_**You guys are my primary object, my NUMBER ONES when it comes to writing, you guys are amazing! Love you tons! Don't know what I'd do without you! x**_


	7. Weak

**_"I'm suffocating, I can barely breathe. You've got me right where you want me"_**

* * *

_Monday Night RAW: Slammy Night_

Kaitlyn arrived at Monday Night RAW , Slammy Night, with a different sensation running through her system, waving at her fellow co workers, catching them off guard, not sure wether they should return the welcome.

And for once, she was dressed ready for what she looked forward to, to wrestle. Of course she'd had to accept anything her new found "parents" demanded her before stepping into the the ring again... Despite ditching the rest of the boys when she was supposed to go out with them to present the Slammy Award.

The exchange of texts that her and Dean shared was still fresh on her mind. She tried her best not to overthink the fact that Dean had something in store for her. And knowing Dean damn well it isn't good. Instead, the Diva tried to stick her mind onto only one sole focus, to what she had in store for the United States Champion.

On the other hand, Ambrose was stoked for tonight's show, Roman and Seth took notice of this and their immediate thoughts zoomed towards Kaitlyn. Dean was never this excited for RAW, especially for one where they have to suit up, and that worried the two remaining members of The Shield. It's as if after the time they both had spent with the Diva made them feel just as protective towards her than Dean is.

"Why so hyped tonight Ambrose?" Seth watched his tone of words carefully, not trying to give Dean the wrong idea. Before answering, the smug smirk plastered across Dean's lips became noticeable to his two teammates. "That my friend, is a secret. You'll just have to wait to see."

The team had another match tonight, besides already going out to present another award. Other than that, Kaitlyn had a 3 on 1 match against Natalya, Brie Bella, and Eva Marie. Seth and Roman decided to shake off their wishes of demanding a real answer out of Dean. "So we all going with Kaitlyn to her match tonight? It's a big one."

If looks could kill, Seth would've been on the floor by the way Dean suddenly glared at him after he was asked that question. "Last time I checked, Dean Ambrose is Kaitlyn's _boyfriend_. She don't need any other man having her back. Especially not tonight." Quickly, Seth's free arm vaulted up to withhold the big man from laying a hand on Dean.

"Well for all we know you may be the one to hurt her instead of the people she's fighting tonight, justifying by the way you love to treat her." Seth couldn't do anything but stand in between his tension filled teammates after those words fell from Roman's mouth. The tension between he stable had been inevitable at the point. It all surrounded Ambrose and Reigns, ever since last Friday night to even their Slammy award presentation. "I may be a dick but I'll never physically hurt her. Wrestling is supposed to be fun! And that's what I'm trying to do here."

"By making her terrified of you?"

"That's just a bonus. Now, if you don't mind I'm going out to support my lady out there." As Dean slowly disappeared from the sight of the two men, they shared a confused glance with a mix of a worried emotion. They knew that nobody knows Dean as much as they do, but this whole storyline had completely changed him.

And they feared for Kaitlyn.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for you own match?" Kaitlyn's actions of stretching out were interrupted as Dean's figure stood before her. "What kind of power couple would we be if I didn't go out to at least one of my lady's matches?"

"A fake one because that's what we are. I'm seriously starting to think that no one's really buying this any-" Kaitlyn's words were stopped as Dean's fingers met her moving lips, covering her mouth which prevented her from continuing to talk. "I beg to differ. We've been together for around a month and we won the Slammy Award for Couple of The Year. But either way, don't worry about that baby, I got it covered. Just focus on winning that match out there, you can't make The Shield look weak because of your stupid mistakes." Before Kaitlyn had the chance to slap some sense into the man, a producer stepped in between them. "You guys ready?"

"Of course. I don't know how Ambrose is going to hang with having to walk out with my theme song though. Doesn't quite fit him." The Diva withheld a chuckle to not piss off the man, who already felt a few flames burn inside him with Kaitlyn's smirk in display. Before the producer decided to leave the duo and make the situation bigger, Ambrose couldn't let Kaitlyn have all the satisfaction.

"As much as I hate to admit it, my lady here has a point. So why don't we just use The Shield's entrance? She has been complaining that we aren't doing such a good job convincing the WWE Universe about our immense, wicked love." Kaitlyn felt her gut being punched, she didn't want to go out with anything else but her own music. She knew from the moment The Shield's music bursts into the arena and she becomes visible, the old Kaitlyn will be completely forgotten. The whole point of being included into this storyline was indeed to make her unforgettable and relevant again, but never did she want her whole career to be only defined by this. The fact that she won NXT to become a WWE Diva, having to go other horrific romantic storylines, intense training, and how much blood, sweat, and tears she had to undergo to become the WWE Diva Champion may all go unsaid after being officially seen as a member of The Shield walking out with their song. Even worse, her reign as Diva Champion may even become forgotten and all she'll ever be known for is being The Shield's lady.

"If Ambrose wants to go out with me so bad, he can go out with my-" Kaitlyn's anger slowly began to boil down as her newly self proclaimed "mother" appeared behind the producer who stood before herself and Ambrose. "Actually, I think Mr. Ambrose proposed an excellent idea. What better way to steam up your relationship than walk down there alone, without Reigns and Rollins? Just you two will be the center of the attention in the eyes of the WWE Universe. So whether Ms. Bonin rejects it, she will walk out with Ambrose, with The Shield's music. End of discussion."

The anger that had boiled down began to arise again as Stephanie shot her what seemed like a warm smile, but hid evil and mischief behind it. "Is that all good, Bonin?" Quickly shooting the producer a nod, the brunette began to walk away from the gorilla, making her way to the arena's stairs to where the stable usually appears.

Before following her behind her heels, Ambrose stood back just exchange similar like smiles to the co owner of WWE.

"I'm counting on you Ambrose."

"I won't let you down McMahon, I can assure you that."

* * *

Natalya, Brie Bella, and Eva Marie were already settled into the ring, awaiting their opponent. Alongside the rest of the WWE Universe, the three diva's eyes were fixed onto the ramp, expecting the purple lights to burst out at any moment. But the lights that soon burst out as they expected weren't purple...

_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, SHIELD._

The sound of the unexpected song running through the arena made absolutely everybody present quickly turn their heads and bodies towards the appearing couple.

"It seems like it's Kaitlyn's official ignition as a member of The Shield, Cole!" JBL stated the fear of the young brunette Diva, who forcefully had her fingers glued onto the man's hand. "Don't you dare unlock your fingers from mine, or else." Dean's words were said in such a cold tone, it sent chills down her spine.

Pushes and pats on her back were all she felt, and multiple screams directed to herself and Ambrose. "_You sold out!"_ Was all her mind and hearing could comprehend. _It had to be the worst one._

Dean's actions of connecting his large hands onto her hips made her jump on the feeling of his touch as he lifted her above the barricade. The glares full of confusion with a mixture of what seemed like anger or perhaps even jealousy were shot at the duo from the three divas in the ring, awaiting Kaitlyn, who had already departed ways from her male companion but was roughly pulled back before she stepped inside that ring.

"Don't you even think of loosing this match, not a week from TLC. Even though I may love your company, I wouldn't hesitate in punishing you if you make The Shield look weak." By the way Dean had Kaitlyn's wrist gripped tightly and the way Kaitlyn looked a bit terrified of the man she was supposed to make people believe was the love of her life, caused hundreds of confused thoughts about them roam around the WWE Universe, as well as the co workers surrounded around the scene. Dean ruffled Kaitlyn's brunette hair, planting a quick kiss on her head, trying to tone down the tension between them.

Dean knew damn well he had to put part in making it seem as if he desired Kaitlyn, but anger couldn't help but overcome him every time the young lady tried to overpower him. The Diva bought out a side of him that had been caged in and hasn't been released since after his FCW days, he just wasn't sure if that was good or bad. All he knew was that he will never let her know that she's the only living human being, the only woman that could make his knees go weak, kill anyone that tried to come into meters from her. All his life he's been good at hiding anything that made him weak to everyone, he can hide it from a girl who doesn't mean shit. _Right_?

"Usually I'd be a bit terrified of your presence around this announcer table, but I'll accept it. All because there's unanswered issues that can't go unanswered any longer." Ambrose knew being in commentary could help the relationship between himself and Kaitlyn become more believable, but he couldn't stand Cole's questions.

"What exactly is your relationship with the young woman in that ring? Kaitlyn, to be exact." Swinging his feet to settle on the table, fixing his sight on the brunette dominating the match being played out, not even glancing at Cole for a second. "Isn't it obvious Michael? I mean I'm out here watching a goddamn Diva's match, she has my gear on, I granted her the honor of having my music to walk out with? Dammit Michael, we walked out here hand and hand. That's my lady right there, who's dominating this match if I may add."

With single handily spearing one of the Bella twins, and performing a gut buster on the Canadian native, her focus was solely left on the redhead newbie, who had successfully avoided the hybrid Diva for most of the match, but now it was time. Eva wasted no time in running around the ring, but Kaitlyn was smarter than that and just awaited the newbie to perform a rookie mistake, and then attack her. But Eva did something even worse.

As Kaitlyn regained her full focus and concentration on her match, her heart soon began to pump in an uncommon speed, she felt her blood begin to boil as her the sight of the redhead approach the commentary table but her eyes weren't fixed on JBL nor Cole, but _her man_.

Ambrose's focus on Kaitlyn was interrupted as the redhead came above him, obviously attempting to avoid one devastating spear from her.

"Seems like Ambrose is one lady magnet, who would've thought?" JBL tried to sooth out the situation evolving in front of them. "But it seems like Kaitlyn isn't taking it nicely."

Instead of giving Eva the attention she looked from him, Ambrose gave her a slight shove, enough for the rookie to be caught in Kaitlyn's hunting eyes.

"And that gentlemen, is my definition of a beautiful woman." Gushing on and on about the brunette Diva, who had just become the victor of a 3 on 1 match, is how Ambrose dismissed himself from the commentary to make his way into the ring.

With anger still boiling inside of her, Kaitlyn didn't want the man meters her way or she was almost sure that she would loose her temper and trash the storyline completely. The sight of another woman besides her getting Dean's attention popped something inside of her, and she didn't like it. She wasn't Dean's and Dean wasn't her's, in her state of mind.

The feeling of someone tugging on the hooks of her jeans was enough to pop something inside her again, quickly slapping the hand off her, not thinking her actions twice. The scene in the ring looked bad as Ambrose stared at Kaitlyn, who ran her fingers aggressively through her brown hair, not knowing how to control everything running through her mind. The looks and expressions on the faces of the WWE Universe gave Dean the hint of how bad and unbelievable the couple was becoming, he knew it was the perfect time.

"You better do it back." Kaitlyn's head jabbered back, almost hitting Dean's chin in the movement. His fingers were once again glued onto the hooks of her black colored jeans, shoving her forward to collide chests.

"What do you mean do it ba-" Her lips were immediately caught up as Dean's took her by surprise. His fingers were sticked onto the nape of the back of her neck, pulling down more and more as he made his lips move, making the kiss rougher and rougher. The feeling of Kaitlyn's lips not moving in sync with his own made his free hand slither it's way to tug on her brown hair, hoping to give her a hint. Her lips immediately obeyed as their lips moved in sync with each other for another few seconds, before Kaitlyn's mind knocked back in her natural state and pulled back. Her first instinct was to wipe the prints of Ambrose from her lips while using her free hand to slap the smug smirk that was now displayed on Dean's lips, but she knew she couldn't do it.

"You're going to regret this Ambrose."

"Oh. Don't act like you didn't like kissing me. Even if it was for just a second."

And it was true. She did _like_ kissing him. It was almost like an animalistic need.

But she was damn sure she'll never do it again. Not _forcefully_, of course.

* * *

Avoiding any conversation with Ambrose about what occurred out in the ring, Kaitlyn roamed around the hallways for most of the time especially during Dean's match with CM Punk. _I don't think the WWE Universe need me out there to shove our relationship down their throats after that kiss Ambrose forced down me._

But she couldn't help but feel as if the boys needed her out there, mainly Dean. But her pride overtook her, ultimately avoiding Reigns and Rollins, knowing they'd plead her to go out there.

"Girl, hey! You've gone ghost!" Kaitlyn's mind was already all over the place, she was in no mood to carry out a conversation with Cameron. "Well yeah, that's what happens when you're in the most dominate stable in the company."

"Kait, you okay? You seem kinda lost. Cheer up, focus! Now tell me, how was that kiss with your little boy toy? Seems like you enj-"

"I didn't. Not one bit." Cameron was caught off guard at how Kaitlyn retorted back.

"Girl, judging by that replay, it seemed like you did."

"It's called acting Cameron. I thought you'd be fond of it since you come out in that stupid reality show." Kaitlyn avoided any eye contact with Cameron, who's lips formed an O shape, trying to understand the frustration fuming in the Diva before her.

Before Cameron had a chance to fight back, Kaitlyn's eyes zoomed past her, focusing on the television behind them. Her fear and instinct was becoming into reality as her sight was caught up on Dean arguing with her two boys, pushing Seth and going face to face with the Samoan.

"Shit." Kaitlyn's lips mumbled out, leaving Cameron still with words on her mouth as Kaitlyn ran through the halls, trying to get down there as fast as possible. _Those idiots are exposing the team's weakness in front of the enemy_.

Not minding what she'd encounter, Kaitlyn ran head first into a female, planting her ass on the floor. But all that was on her mind was going out there and stopping the boys.

"Kaitlyn, you should watch where your going." That voice, Kaitlyn knew it from a mile away. "I'm sorry Steph, but as you can see I have a predicament to solve out there!" Kaitlyn was in no mood with arguing with her "mother", but the grip grabbed glued onto her wrist almost felt just as rough as Dean's.

"Actually, you can let them be. They can resolve it on their own."

"They're men, you know damn well they won't. Plus, it'll make Dean and me look even more in love!" Stephanie wasn't impressed, almost felt offended by the sarcasm dripping down Kaitlyn's words.

"Oh, Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn. You're committing the worst mistake you can commit in these type of storylines."

"Which is what, Ms. Perfect?"

"You're getting attached to Ambrose. You may not see it, but you are. Next thing you know, you'll wake up beside him." With her free hand, Stephanie blocked Kaitlyn's incoming slap, knowing just how she'll react. "I would never sleep with Dean, newsflash McMahon, I'm not you."

"Of course you're not, because I don't commit these stupid mistakes. Just take my word for it Kait, don't get attached to Ambrose, or get used to being his toy. Because knowing the WWE, _anything_ can happen."

And with that, Stephanie's rough grip on the Diva collapsed, but not without giving her a shoulder check, leaving her off with a smirk on her lips as she walked off.

And if her mind wasn't already all over the place, Kaitlyn was probably qualified as a crazy woman after all of this. Not once did she want it to seem as if Ambrose was her weakness, she melted on her knees once Ambrose planted that kiss on her.

_She was getting attached._

_Could it be possible it can all change?_

_Kaitlyn had no idea what was coming._

* * *

**_A/N: THIS WAS SO OVERDUE JESUS CHRIST. But it's here! Whoop woop, Dean got what he wanted (; this chapter was just a whirlwind for Kaitlyn, but it'll get better._**

**_TO MAKE UP FOR THIS LONG TIME WITHOUT UPDATING, the next chapter will turn everything, maybe it's good or maybe it's bad...?_**

**_Ah! I'll like to thank all my amazing reviewers! Thank you for sticking around despite the long time without updating, blame finals :( but I got a break! Three weeks! I'll upload two chapters this week (; with my new laptop! (: things should be coming in quicker now (:_**

**_I'd appreciate some type of feedback on this, especially because I feel I didn't satisfy my readers plus taking FOREVER. I wanna make sure you guys haven't lost interest. :(_**

**_You guys are my primary object, my NUMBER ONES when it comes to writing, you guys are amazing! Love you guys! x_**


	8. Bleeding Out

**_"So I bare my skin and I count my sins and I close my eyes and I take it in. I'm bleeding out. I'm bleeding out for you"  
_**

* * *

_TLC Pay Per View_

Tensions were high tonight, especially since it was pay per view night. The long feared match by the female Shield member was just moments away. CM Punk wasted no time in getting under the stable's skin, and know that he knew the team's weakness', Kaitlyn knew that the superstar will not hesitate in using it against them to come out the victor.

It was no secret that The Shield was suffering of miss communication, many people blamed it on Roman's upcoming push, others on Dean's huge ego, or maybe it was the new addition to the stable. Kaitlyn. The Diva tried to avoid any involvement in the match tonight, but the three men insisted in her company, using the occurances of the past Monday Night RAW as a reason to convince her. Roman and Seth saw right through their two teammates, they knew it was just a matter of time this whole dymanic between them leads to complete destruction.

"If we loose tonight, it will completely destroy what this team stands for. So pull your acts together." Kaitlyn, alongside Rollins and Reigns shot the blabbering man a death glare as he kept talking. "You mean you better get your head out of your ass and be apart of the group." These types of arguments were becoming common in between the team, and it was up to Kaitlyn to fire them down.

"What if you're the one that fucks up tonight Reigns? The creative is high on you, we all know that, but maybe you're the one that tarnishes the match?" Seth vaulted his arms up, blocking the Samoan from taking action against Dean, who Kaitlyn stepped in front of blocking his way to Reigns. "I won't, and even if I did, I will still leaving victorious."

"Both of you, just shut up already! Ambrose, you complain saying that I am the one who makes the team look weak but you're so caught up on yourself you forget the whole point of the team. And Reigns, you should know how Ambrose is, just ignore it and focus on the damn match tonight. Fuck sake." Both of the men did one last staredown before cooling down a bit, giving Kaitlyn and Seth the hint to let them go. "Are you going to listen to Kaitlyn for once Ambrose?"

"What goes on between Kaitlyn and I is in between us, not you or anybody." Quickly, Kaitlyn felt Dean's over protective grip grab a hold of her wrist, holding her towards his chest, making Reigns smile a bit, before letting out a small, weird chuckle. "Yet."

Not only the duo were left with the words in their mouths, but as well was Rollins, who for the first time had no idea what Roman was trying to suppose. "What do you mean by 'yet'?"

"Forget it. Now common, we got a match to win."

* * *

The match was going in circles, for a moment it seemed as everybody's belief that this was just like a playdate for The Shield, but Punk was quick to change people's mindset. But that was the least of Kaitlyn's worries, her mind was still backset at the heated argument moments before the match. What the hell did Reigns tried to say with his words? It's like Stephanie all over again.

"Kaitlyn, as it being clear the type of involvement you have with Dean Ambrose, what do you think of the clear tension between Ambrose and Reigns?" Cole's question was the same thing her mind was questioning the whole week, she had no idea. "Michael, oh Michael. There is no tension between my boys. Every team has their little arguments, don't blow it out of propration." Kaitlyn played by Ambrose's book by answering the question, knowing despite her unclearness to the situation between the men, she had to stay in character.

"But it wasn't any type of argument between the men. Who do you think had the reason, Reigns or Ambrose?" Kaityln was completely caught off guard by the questions being shot at her._ These aren't in the damn script, is there something I'm missing?_

"Michael, you don't have the clearence for that type of information. Also because it's such a stupid question." Before Cole had the chance to shoot the Diva another one of his journalist questions, the four beings sat in the commentary table were set jumping up as the Samoan was sent flying across the table.

"Roman! What the hell, are you alright?" The WWE Universe saw the events evolving in front of their eyes in complete awe as the brunette kneeled down and cupped Reigns face into her hands, gently touching his already swollen eye. The two other members of the The Shield were not left out as Seth ran half way towards the scene but only to stop midway to glance up at Ambrose, who was leaning on the ropes. His expression was unreadable to Rollins as Dean's yells towards the two ringed through his ears.

"Reigns, get up, we need you!" Dean masked his real reaction towards the sight of Kaitlyn getting out of her malicious persona to the sweet, nice Kaitlyn for Reigns, in efforts to not make more tension between them. Kaitlyn didn't need Dean to scream out his reaction because his facial expression gave her the hint as she departed from Reigns and walked over to ringside, close to him.

"He's out for a while, it's up to you and Rollins." Kaitlyn tried her best to block out any conversation with Dean as she began to pace back and forth ringside.

The match seemed pretty clear at the point Punk had Rollins hosited above his shoulders and connected his knee straight to Rollins' face, sending him rolling out of the ring. Kaitlyn's eyes couldn't help but bear the sight of Dean behind a preying CM Punk, who was waiting for the perfect moment to connect the GTS on Ambrose as well. _Nope, not under my watch._

"What the- Why is Kaitlyn in the ring?!" Lawler began screeching the obvious to the WWE Universe, who all had their mouths in shape of an O as CM Punk mimicked them. Kaitlyn settled her touch on Ambrose's muscle, who's mind was going in millions of circles trying to comprehend what was occurring in front of his bear eyes. In full mindset, Kaitlyn's eyes were sharp enough to catch the emerging Roman Reigns who began to prey on confused CM Punk, but not confused enough because with the corners of his still functioning eyes did he catch Reigns stalking him and quickly he realized Ambrose was still spinning. Trusting his gut, he jumped out of Roman's spear alley, who had already began charging. Not thinking it twice did the young brunette lay her hands on the man before her, pushing him roughly aside. Ambrose felt the push stab into him, sending him across the ring. Trying to regain his balance, his eyes forcefully looked aside, and the sight that lay there felt like he had just been speared himself.

"Kaitlyn! Kaity, baby speak to me..." Crawling with the last bit of energy that he had left, Dean cupped Kaitlyn's head into his hands, her unconscious expression felt like it was stabbing Dean's eyes. His system was having trouble comprehending and taking in all the emotions that were caused by the fact Kaitlyn had taken the _spear _that was eventually meant for him.

Numerous of doctors attempted to approach the unconscious brunette laying on Ambrose's arms, but were immediately barked off by Dean. The sound of two large pairs of footsteps approaching the two beings sent chills down Dean's spine, knowing exactly who they belonged to, making his blood begin to boil.

"Get the fuck away from me. Don't touch me, much less her. Just back off." The two toned haired superstar and the tall Samoan stood back, not understanding their teammate's immense fury against them, but they knew way better than to question it, much less in front of the entire WWE Universe.

Sliding out of the ring, with the knocked out Diva on his arms, zooming past the barricade. Seeing the fury from a far, not even the WWE Universe present in the arena dared to lay a hand on Ambrose. Meanwhile, Reigns and Rollins were left in the middle of the ring, uncertain of what was in store for the whole entire stable after this night.

* * *

"It was a fucking _accident, _common Ambrose! You fucking know that!" Seth was serving as the wall, held up in the middle of his two teammates, who were both threatening to release the arising flames building up inside of them. "That doesn't fucking matter. You were the one who fucked up Reigns. The future golden boy fucked up! What did I say earlier? I don't bluff, and I'm not bluffing that I'm going to tear your face apart." Dean tried to size up to Roman despite Seth blocking the way while Roman was about to burst out of the frustration.

"At least I didn't get saved by my own "_girlfriend_". Imagine how stupid you looked to the people at home watching, the people present here, the lockeroom, even The Authority? Because as I see it in my point of view, you looked more stupid than I did."

The viciousness that spit out from both of the men's mouths was powerful enough to make the repairing brunette, who lay in a doctor's bed, to flicker and flutter her eyes, her vision still blurry but her hearing was functioning perfectly enough to bear in the screams from the argument occurring in front of her. Instead of putting a stop to the fight, she lay back, pretending to seem as if she was not hearing a thing.

"Look at how you left a woman! Her ribs were bandaged and she hasn't waken up and you dare to say that this is my fault? Just leave Roman, this isn't the place to settle this." Dean spun around, departing from his death stare down with Roman to walk towards the doctor bed that held the young battered woman.

"Since when did you care so much about her? Last time I checked this was all fun and games for you, so don't try to fool me because it's a surprise you weren't the one who hit her. She's better off without you Dean, you know that and it kills you because she's the first woman to ever become your true weakness. It's not your title, it's not anything else. It's Kaitlyn. You're just scared to expose it because you know damn well she won't _ever _look at you the same way. No matter-"

"GET OUT! Get out the fuck out!" Seth caught Dean's swinging fist before it came in contact with Roman's face, which held a wicked smile. "You're reacting this way because you know damn well I'm right."

"Shut up, both of you! Reigns, let's get out of here. Leave Dean alone. Like he said, this isn't the place or time to settle this issue." Seth's stare gave Roman the hint, to not do it for Dean, but for the woman he had speared, who in fact, was still hearing every single thing from this heated argument. All she felt was overwhelming. Reigns had surrendered and gave into Seth's demands, but not before sending Dean one more death glare before slamming the door shut, making sure the whole lockeroom got the hearing of it.

Smoothly trying to put out the flames still burning from his argument with his teammate, Ambrose went down on his knees to come in exact height with the bed, laying his head on top of his female partner's stomach, careful to not touch her bandaged ribs. _She'll probably be out for a week, fuck sake man._

The semi conscious Kaitlyn felt his strangely warm fingertips grip themselves onto the sides of her waist as his breath puffed in and out, landing on her stomach. "I'm sorry, Kaitlyn. I'm too much off a sick guy to tell you when I'm sure you can hear me, so I'm telling you now. I won't change the way I am towards you, because everything Roman said is right. It's better to play the sick, malicious guy than show your weakness. You don't get as hurt." His words held so much emotion, it hit Kaitlyn like a bulldozer. _Dean, why can't you tell me this when you think I can hear. Dammit._

His head still laid above her stomach, as his fingertips created a trail on top of her stomach, taking advantage of the fact he believed she won't remember a single thing. Trusting her gut instinct, the hurt Diva slowly lifted her free hand, gently laying finger by finger on his head to lead her to begin gently stroking his hair in between her fingers. Realization hit Dean, quickly lifting his head from it's previous place to see Kaitlyn fully conscious.

"Did... Did you hear everything?"

"Every last word of it." She saw his eyes begin to panic as she let out her response. Knowing Dean, she knew damn well he doesn't know how to handle these type of predicaments.

"Look, Kait-"

"Just shut up, and go back to the way we were before I regret it." Not looking at her one more time, nor protesting at her request like he'd normally do, he laid his head weight on top of her stomach, letting her fingers entangle themselves into his hair.

Kaitlyn was bruised and battered, but being close to Dean made her feel twice as better as she normally felt. She didn't want it to end.

_Dean nor herself are ready for what's to come._

* * *

**_A/N: Gah, this was depressing to write. But you know, I just love twists and turns, and there's much more to come. Don't kill me, it also pained me to hurt Kaitlyn like this, but at least there's a positive side? Dean sorta confessed everything? Such an emotional chapter I must confess I cried writing it, too much emotion. But no way in hell is my Roman a bad guy in this story, just fueling up the egos him and Dean have. (:_**

**_Anyways, I updated QUICK. Just had to lay this one out, plus you guys deserve it! Thank you to my reviewers, love you guys SO SO SO SO MUCH. _**

**_I'd appreciate some type of feedback on this, especially because I feel I didn't satisfy my readers plus it was a pretty emotional chapter to write gah. _**

**_You guys are my primary object, my NUMBER ONES when it comes to writing, you guys are amazing! Love you guys! x_**


	9. Shaded

**_"_****_Cause this is torturous electricity between both of us and this is dangerous, 'cause I want you so much, but I hate your guts, I hate you."_**

* * *

_Monday Night RAW: RAW Christmas_

After taking the spear that was eventually met for Dean Ambrose, Kaitlyn was told to avoid coming the next night for RAW after TLC, as she knew she was not medically cleared to take part of the night. Same thing went for that week's Smackdown. Kaitlyn was surprised the three men from her stable didn't tear each apart while she was gone, they actually won the matches they were assigned to compete in. _Maybe I am the reason The Shield has been falling apart..._

But that was the least of her worries, even though it could wreck the whole storyline which could lead to her career being tarnished, but the only thing roaming through her mind the week she was absent was Dean. They hadn't talked about what happened after his heated argument with Roman, despite Dean making multiple attempts to have some type of contact with her during her absence. Texts, calls, messages from Seth telling her how frustrated Dean was becoming from not hearing a single thing about her. Texts like,"_At least tell me you watched RAW. -Dean." _or "_Tell me you're okay. Tell me you don't hate me." _Kaitlyn wanted to give the man a response, but she wasn't quite sure how she could handle the fact that _Dean Ambrose_ has feelings for her that aren't hate as she had always believed.

Kaitlyn arrived to RAW with the several news, such as the fact the guys had made it seem as if there was no tension between them, at all. _How do they do it? _Second, before making any plans to meet up with the guys, Kaitlyn had an appointment with her "mother", Stephanie McMahon. The young Diva wasn't so stupid as Stephanie wanted her to be, she clearly saw the shade she threw against her two RAW's back. But Kaitlyn couldn't help but be completely terrified of what the McMahon daughter had in store for her now. _Last time I got called up this way I got stuck into a storyline with a man I believed hated me but turns out it's the complete_ opposite.'

"You ringed, McMahon?" Stephanie almost chuckled at the fierceness the Diva tried to play out in front of her, she could read right through her. "Kaitlyn, I would offer you to sit down but you'll probably crumble down the table once I shoot you the new plan." Kaitlyn felt her heart begin to beat fast, it was the same exact feeling she got from exactly around more than a month ago, when she first got called up. _No, not again. _

"What do you mean by a new plan? The storyline is going perfectly fine, even more fuel was added with Ambrose and I when I took that spear. It would be pretty stupid if you changed it up." She tried her best to not stubble through her words, trying her best to add persuasion into her words, but knowing Stephanie, that would not effect her at all.

"That's what I thought when this idea was proposed to me, but who doesn't love a change up? Since that spear you took obviously fueled up more tension between Reigns and Ambrose, as the WWE loves to take advantage of opportunities, we'd be stupid to not take advantage of this. As the break up of The Shield is bound to happen, what other way to make it happen by two members threatening to tear each other apart... due to get the attention of the woman who took them by a heartbeat. And that woman is no one other than, _you_." As the last word escaped Stephanie's mouth, Kaitlyn felt like a ton of bricks had been thrown at her.

"No, Stephanie. No! You promised me the only person I would have to stroll around with was Dean and now you tell me I have be a rag doll between Reigns and Ambrose? No Stephanie! Dean would never approve of this." A sinister giggle escaped the McMahon daughter, replacing the crushed feelings inside Kaitlyn with anger. "Oh, Kaitlyn. I already spoke to Ambrose and he completely agreed to this new plan. I thought you were smart enough to see right there the type of man Dean is, he only cares about himself. Even I knew this, and I'm not the one who fell in love with him. Rookie mistake. I warned you about this Bonin." Reality kicked Kaitlyn in the face, she felt like her heart was stomped all over by the words that escaped through Stephanie's lips.

"So I'm thinking you're going to accept the storyline? It's not like you had a choice anyways." Kaitlyn wanted to throw a long overdue punch at the McMahon before her, but her anger wasn't boiled up at her at the moment, it was boiled up towards the man who she thought actually had a heart. Without letting out a word, Kaitlyn ran out of the office, slamming the door behind her. Stephanie shuttered a bit at the shaking of the bottom of the door in which resulted in Kaitlyn kicking it before disappearing.

She wanted to breakdown, and cry and scream. But she wasn't, she didn't want to. Her heart was pleading her to not believe a word that came out of Stephanie's mouth, that Dean was the guy who let out everything just a week ago. But her mind didn't hesitate in preventing the Diva to listen to her aching heart, leading her to accept Ambrose had just made a complete fool out of her. He didn't love her like he made it out to seem, no. She was just another toy to him, her mind was screaming out. _I hate you so much Dean. So much. But you're not going to get away with this._

* * *

The three men had just finished up another man event, but this time ending it not quite the way they hoped it would. "Another fucking GTS Ambrose. I would've thought you'd gotten a reverse to it by now." Ambrose was in no mood to deal with another of Roman's bitch fits, loosing the match or getting hit by a GTS was in the bottom of the list of his worries. Kaitlyn overpowering them all. The fact that she was in the building and hadn't attempted in contacting any one of them actually effected him, more than he wanted it to. Making sure Reigns was concentrated in something else, Dean dragged Seth away.

"Have you seen Kaitlyn tonight?"

"No man, I know she's here but I'm starting to think it's a rumor especially since she didn't even go out to the match tonight much less make herself visible to any one of us." Seth was the only person Dean had dared to confess everything that occurred after his argument with Roman, he had to let out all the confusion and anger in him to someone since he was ignored by Kaitlyn the whole week. Seth tried his absolute best to help Dean, but it all felt so strange, never in a million years did he believe a guy like Dean would be stuck in this type of issues.

Ambrose ran his hands multiple times through his messy blonde hair as Seth answered his question, he thought the worst of the issue. The words Roman had spat out at him were still fresh in his mind, taunting him every time his mind thought of Kaitlyn. Maybe it was her way to let Dean know she doesn't feel the same way? _Who can love a sick guy like me? _

"Well, hello boys." The sound of the door slam open, and her voice sending a tingling sensation down his spine caused the stressed man to snap his head and face the entrance. "Well, isn't it our Lady Hound. Feels like forever that we haven't seen you." Rollins broke the intense silence among the four of them, alongside managed to break the immense staredown between the woman and the frustrated man.

"What do you expect when you get speared by a monster like Roman Reigns for the sake of the well being of your _loved _one." Despite answering Seth's question, Kaitlyn's sight was fixed on Dean. She tried with all her force and power in her to not explode on him, she had something way better planned.

"I never got to apologize for that Kait, sorry you had to be a bigger person and take the spear that was eventually meant for _your _man." Roman was the second person who broke the awkward tension between Dean and Kaitlyn, who he took by the hands and embraced into an immense hug, in which the Diva did not fight to break. But knowing Dean, quickly after the Samoan let go of the brunette, Ambrose grabbed a hold of her free arm dragging her off the sight of the two toned hair superstar and the Samoan wrestler.

"Dean, Dean! What the-" Before Kaitlyn was able to finish her question to the fuming Ambrose, his lips got lost into hers. She felt all the anger that once was in her system slowly melt away as their lips begin to move in sync. But before she fell into pieces in front of him, she snatched her lips away from his. "How the hell do you have the nerve to ignore my efforts to talk to you then waltz back in not only to ignore me in person, but just focus on Seth and Roman?"

"They're my friends as well Dean. Last time I checked, there is nothing _special _between us." Her words begin to shoot Dean down little by little, as Roman's words from their argument begin to make more and more sense now. "I was so stupid to let you know how I felt, to let myself look weak in front of you. Because Roman was right. You'll never-" This time, the kiss was switched around, Kaitlyn planted her lips onto his. But it had no _good _intention.

"The only reason there isn't anything special between us is because you haven't let me confess what I feel. If the kiss didn't make it obvious enough already." Kaitlyn tried to pull off the most sincere smile against Ambrose, who for the first time ever felt like he was the one who was falling into pieces in front of her. _This is how I want you Ambrose. _"I guess it isn't going to be hard to make the WWE Universe believe we are in love, when we actually are." The brunette once again recruited all her power to not blow off her plan once a smirk begin to appear on Dean's lips, she wasn't sure how Dean could play this out all perfectly after accepting to sell her off to Roman. But she was going to make a fool out of him the same way he had made a fool out of her for two months now, and in the worst way.

"Let's see what this storyline has in store for us, do you have any idea? It looks like Stephanie goes to you before planting the idea on me." The look on Dean's eyes caught the brunette off guard, usually she'd be able to read right through it and expose his thoughts, but it was different. "No, she hasn't talked to me since TLC, she's been having a lot of talks with Roman. Only god knows what since he's been quite silent about it." His facial expression was screaming at Kaitlyn, telling her he wasn't lying. _No, he has to be. Stephanie told me he accepted to sell me off to Reigns like nothing. That's why I'm doing this. _

"Don't worry baby, whatever happens, you'll have me, _no matter what_." _  
_

Guilt began to flutter down Kaitlyn's emotions, she wasn't sure who to believe. Stephanie or Dean? _I know Dean, I know he's lying, he just wants to make a fool out of me, just like AJ did. But I'm not going to react the same way I did, I'm going to burn him, burn him by making him fall more and more in love, then rip it all apart._

_The taste of your own medicine, Ambrose. _

* * *

Looking on, the young McMahon daughter withheld a sinister chuckle to escape from her lips to avoid being caught by Dean Ambrose and Kaitlyn, in which she could read through her actions, had fell right through her trap. She didn't give a shit about the personal state of being between Ambrose and Kaitlyn, if they kissed or were in love, all she needed was the storyline Kaitlyn had stupidly believed Dean had proposed. _Oh Kaitlyn, if you only knew Dean has no idea of the storyline you accepted. I work magic, and I get what I want. I don't care if I break hearts or wreck emerging love. _

_Whatever is best for business._

* * *

_**A/N: GAH STEPHANIE! LEAVE AMBROSE AND KAITLYN ALONE. Hey, but Kaitlyn you don't fool us, we know those "fake" feelings are deep down real... but we all know Dean, he's not going to take it well. But who thought of that damn storyline... hmm..**_

**_Anyways, I'm trying to update quicker, I'm just stuck on this story emotionally, plus you guys deserve it! Thank you to my reviewers, love you guys SO SO SO SO MUCH. This chapter is dedicated to QueenChelsieAmbrose, just because I love messing with her feels, she'll live. Love ya Chelsie. _**

**_I'd appreciate some type of feedback on this, especially because I feel I didn't satisfy my readers plus it was a pretty emotional chapter to write gah. My anger was all over the place. Next chapter will include Smackdown, pretty stoked about it... (;_**

**_You guys are my primary object, my NUMBER ONES when it comes to writing, you guys are amazing! Favorite, Follow, and Review! (: Love you guys! x_**


	10. Almost Lover

**_"_****_So long, my luckless romance, my back is turned on you. I should've known you'd bring me heartache, almost lovers always do."_**

* * *

_Friday Night Smackdown!_

The last Smackdown left of 2013. Of course, Kaitlyn didn't have a match to compete in, strangely neither did the Total Divas or AJ Lee. The brunette Diva on the other hand had her hands full tonight with her entire stable having single matches. Seth Rollins vs John Cena, _I'm sure this will be the only one I'll actually enjoy. _Meanwhile, Reigns had a match against Mark Henry while Ambrose had a match against Big E Langston. Kaitlyn knew that she would not be enjoying these matches, only because she'd have to make them somehow sink in with the new storyline.

After setting up her vengeful plan a few nights behind, for the first time Kaitlyn had contact with Dean throughout the week after RAW, fitting in a couple of encounters with the man during the week. No one knew the fact that they has established some kind of strange relationship, it was much better this way. She somehow was able to get through the talks with him, the hugs, even the kisses without giving in entirely, destroying her entire plan. The passion behind Dean's words, hugs, and kisses were unexplainable, which made it even harder to identify them as real or fake. But nothing would be able to change what had already been set in the mind of the Diva, the way Ambrose had treated her these past two months all led up to this.

"So we're all going out there for each of our matches?" The debate between the three men before her flew right through one ear and left through the ear, Kaitlyn couldn't care less. "You alright with that Kait?" Rollins got his answer quickly as Kaitlyn shot him a quick nod, not lifting her eyes from the ground. "Alright, Ambrose, you're match is up." Waiting for the three men to walk to follow them on their heels, the actions of the Samoan not moving a foot from his place.

"I'm guessing you know what to do tonight." The tone of his voice gave the brunette a bad gut feeling, she had no idea Roman knew about the storyline. "Of course Reigns, I'm surprised Ambrose nor Rollins have said a word about the big change."

"You know how Ambrose is, the guy has his head way up his ass to worry about anybody else. And Rollins probably forgot all about ever talking about it, he's like that." Kaitlyn read through Roman's attempt of shooting a sincere smile her way, it didn't feel right.

"Yeah, we all know how Ambrose is."

* * *

This wasn't the type of environment for a WWE Diva, but Kaitlyn kinda loved it. Rollins and Reigns were by her side, while Dean was in the ring with Big E Langston. The young Diva felt all the eyes of the WWE Universe on her, her mind told her that they were all expecting her to be screaming her lungs out, giving her immense support to her man. "You're good at selling your character, Kait." Roman whispered quickly past her ear, creating a small smile to appear on her lips. The match was going back and forth, at a moment Ambrose had the power but Langston quickly recovered. Ever once in a while, Kaitlyn took notice of the actions of Dean titling his head back a few times, checking up on her. The look in his eyes read that he was expecting something from her, but wouldn't receive.

It came to the point where Dean had no choice but to throw Langston off the ropes, giving him into the preying zone of the two other male members of The Shield, but to the surprise of everyone, they stood still, they delivered nothing. The brunette Diva stood back and witnessed the flames rise up in Dean's system at the result of his teammates not doing what they were supposed to deliver.

"Move the fuck out of the way." Those words slipped out of Dean's mouth alongside a rough shove to the Samoan's arms, creating obvious tension between them. But the Samoan didn't retort back the shove nor the insult thrown at him, but stood back and watched Ambrose be defeated by Big E Langston. The look of pain and despair expressed on his face was better than erupting a brawl with him.

"Thanks for the support baby." Leaving her with an answer in her lips, Dean rejected any help from Seth, who sent the Diva a confused glare before refocusing his sights on the ring which now held the match of Roman Reigns vs Mark Henry. _Don't these guys know what acting is in a storyline?_

Unlike Ambrose, Roman was dominating every second of his singles match. "Common Reigns! That's it my boy!" Slamming her fists on the ring mat, Kaitlyn captured the attention of the WWE Universe present in the arena, and earned herself a scornful look from Dean Ambrose.

Delivering yet another devastating spear, Reigns picked up the win for The Shield, not making Ambrose a bit happy. Before Reigns was able to receive a congratulation from his female teammate, Dean roughly grabbed onto her wrist, pressing his body to hers against the ringside. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

For most of Seth's match against Cena, Kaitlyn was caught in between Ambrose's much larger body strength. That was until hell erupted.

Everything went by so quickly, enabling Kaitlyn to have full comprehension of her surroundings. On one side, Langston launched Ambrose into the commentary table, making the Diva feel as if bricks were thrown at her face, while Cena had regained complete control of Rollins, leading up the worst to occur. Mark Henry caught Roman's upcoming Superman Punch, digging his enormous free hand on the Samoan's neck, sending him flying across the scene, just to land on the same place Dean was at, giving him a face full of boot. _Holy fucking shit._

Her heart was screaming to check up and aid Ambrose, knowing all he needed was her presence to recover, but her mind overtook her pleading heart and her body found herself next to Roman, who immediately grabbed a hold of her free hands. She couldn't break the storyline no matter how much Dean hurting killed her, neither was she willing to destroy her plan.

Before she could speak to Reigns, a cold, rough touch clung onto her shoulder, sending her back. "What the fuck Kaitlyn?!" His tone held a mixture of hurt and anger, there was no in between. Ambrose's were like bullets shooting through her face, she couldn't understand why he was so hurt. This whole storyline was his idea.

"Dean-" Before Kaitlyn was able to address the fuming Dean Ambrose, he broke away, hopping above the barricade, zooming past the WWE Universe.

All eyes were on her, including Seth's, which held a confused but sympathetic vibe.

"Get up, we need to talk."

* * *

"What do you mean he had no idea about this storyline? Stephanie told me-"

"Stephanie lied to you. Dean and I have no idea about this storyline, I'm not sure about Roman. But Dean had no idea, Kaitlyn." Her blood began to pump irregularly, she felt like her heart was about collapse.

"Seth, he hates me. The look in his eyes held hatred. He hates me now! I swear I didn't mean this to happen!" Seth slowly grabbed a hold of Kaitlyn's flying arms, bringing her head to his chest. "He doesn't hate you Kaitlyn. He loves you."

"I need to talk to him, I need to fix this." Before Kaitlyn could walk away from Seth's sight, she was held back from by the feeling of his hand catching her wrist. "You love him, don't you?"

"More than I could ever explain."

"Then go get him Kait, I'll take care of Roman."

* * *

Dean's mind felt out of place, more than usual. He couldn't understand how and why Kaitlyn had acted the way she did out there, after the affection he has shown her these past days, it infuriated him. He knocked over every chair, table, cables, anything in his path as he walked down the hallways of the arena.

"Dean! Dean! Wait! I need to explain-" The sound of her voice sent him a mixed vibe through his emotions, he wanted to see her but then he felt like if he did, he'll do something he will regret.

"Leave me the fuck alone. Why don't you go and suck up to Reigns? Leave me the fuck alone Kaitlyn." This time, Kaitlyn grabbed a hold of his swinging arms. She was the first woman who actually dared to fight him off when he was infuriated.

"Dean, look I swear I had no idea you didn't know about the new storyline. Stephanie told me you were the one who accepted and proposed the idea and I just got so mad. But the hugs, the words, the kisses, Dean they were all real I swear. I-"

"Cut the fucking crap, I don't care if Stephanie lied to you. You should've believed me, asked me before you went and made me look like a complete idiot. I should've known you're just a waste of fucking time." Kaitlyn's hand approached Dean's face in a fast pace, going to meet his cheek with a burning slap, leaving him speechless. "Don't you dare say that again. You love me, you can try and act as if you're some sick guy who doesn't feel love but you feel it. You love me."

"You know what really am? Selfish. Because I make bad choices that hurt you, but that's who I am and I'm not going to change. I'm wrong for you, and maybe it's because I'm full of evil and I can't help myself. You can't change me Kaitlyn." Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes, but she knew she had to stay strong in front of Dean.

"I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question everything I once promised myself. You've been a terrible person, you've made so many wrong choice and maybe from all of the choices I've made this will prove to be the worst one but I am not sorry that I'm in love with you." Before continuing her sentence, Kaitlyn let go of Dean's tense wrist to capture his face, and cup them I'm between her hands.

"I know that you're in love with me, and anybody capable of love is capable of being saved. We've been through hell Dean, we can't give up now." Kaitlyn gave in and let the tears begin to flow down her cheeks, gripping her fingers tighter on Dean's face.

"You gave up on me the moment you got fooled by Stephanie. Without even asking me. Then you act as if you try to get back at me how? Making me think you love me? Genius! Look at you now." Dean slapped my hands from his face as his voice got higher and higher. As it seemed as if Dean was getting ready to leave Kaitlyn alone, his hands cupped her hurt face, bringing her lips to his. He felt her tears collide on his cheeks as wiped them away with his fingertips before breaking the kiss midway.

"Goodbye Kaitlyn." Before she could have the energy to fight him back, Dean was out of her sight.

"I love you, Dean!" She let out with a crack in her voice, receiving the sound of multiple chairs crashing down, she knew it was Dean's response. Kaitlyn leaned back on the wall, letting herself slump down to the floor, covering her face with the palms of her hands.

"This is all my fault."

* * *

**_A/N: Don't kill me. PLEASE. I've been an emotional mess tonight, just ask QueenChelsieAmbrose. Actually blame her for my emotionalness, it played a huge part in this chapter. (: how depressing, but we all knew it would blow up in Kaitlyn's face. But FUCK DEAN GO BACK NOW. NOW.  
_**

**_I was sobbing before this chapter and sobbing harder now. Gah. Fuck you Dean._**

**_Anyways, I'm sad. This story is really close to an end. I'd say three chapters left? Maybe four? gah. But I'm 99% sure they'll be a sequel. (: well, I'd like to thank my reviewers! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! This story is my baby, but it would be nothing with you guys!_**

**_I'd appreciate some type of feedback on this, especially because I want to make sure you guys enjoyed it plus it was a pretty emotional chapter to write gah. Again._**

**_You guys are my primary object, my NUMBER ONES when it comes to writing, you guys are amazing! Favorite, Follow, and Review! DONT KILL ME OVER THIS CHAPTER. (: Love you guys! x_**


	11. Driven

**_"Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers, stars so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters."_**

* * *

_Monday Night Raw_

Days had flown by and the pain still ached through Kaitlyn's system. Her body ached for the touch of Dean's fingertips, as well did her lips. This time, she found herself being the one putting up numerous attempts to have contact with Dean, who single handily ignored and shut down every single text message, phone call, and voicemail from her. Kaitlyn took in his actions as a hint that he didn't want her presence around him, neither did Roman and Seth, who she also didn't hear a word from.

Kaitlyn didn't plan on going out with the three men for their opening segment with Punk, comforting herself in a black dress, merging herself into the group of WWE Superstars near her. A few moments after mingling herself between the huge group of people, she felt a couple of hard, cold stares going towards her direction. "Is there a problem?"

"Of course not, it's just a bit strange that you aren't out there with your boys. What? They already got tired of you?" Only one of the people that were shooting her cold hard stares decided to speak up, and it had to be the one Kaitlyn despised the most, Eva Marie. "Is that any of your business Eva? I wouldn't advice you to pick my buttons right now." Wanting to end the pointless argument emerging between herself and the redhead, the brunette spun on her heel, taking a sip from her drink. "Just like Ambrose stopped picking them right?" The chuckles let out by not only Eva, but by multiple other superstars present in the group rang through her ears, tensing her up.

"Who the hell do you think you are to be speaking about my business, much less Dean's. Make this the last time I hear his name out of your mouth. Got that?" The group of superstars now created a circle around the two Divas who stood face to face to each other. Expecting a simple nod from the redhead Diva, Kaitlyn received a sloppy shove and a grin from Eva. "Or else? That's up to Ambrose, I'm sure he much rather have someone like me represent The Shield in a female way, than someone trashy like you." Before Kaitlyn could think of attacking Eva, she hit her with another bullet.

"Don't be surprised if you're replaced. It'd be way to easy for Ambrose, he's in the mouth of almost every WWE Diva, who are in every inch better than you." Instead of hitting the redhead with a devastating spear right there in that moment, Kaitlyn dropped her drink, smiling a bit. "You're right Eva, there's a line of Divas waiting for me to fuck up so they can jump in and take my place. Anyone of you can take my place as The Lady Of The Shield, I accept that. But not the place I have with Dean, over my dead body." Quickly, the superstars began to disband right through the middle, some falling backwards in the result of the shoving they received.

"Sorry about raining on your guys New Year joy, but there's someone who clearly doesn't belong in this group." Without muttering out a single word, the superstars made the way clear for the man of the hour, Dean Ambrose.

"Oh, don't worry about it Dean, do us all a favor and take this trash somewhere else!" Dean was smart enough to grip Kaitlyn's wrist tightly before she flung after Eva, who couldn't help but savor the emotions she was getting out of Kaitlyn. "Let me go Dean!" Dean let out a slight chuckle at Kaitlyn's sheepish efforts in breaking Dean's grip on her, making her look more of a ridicule.

"Yeah, Dean! Let her go, just replace her already. It's obvious she doesn't fit your standards." This time, Dean stepped in front of the struggling brunette, to face the firing redhead. "The only reason I'm not letting her spear the fuck out of you is because she has other much more important things to do than waste her time on someone like you." Dean grabbed a hold of Kaitlyn, shoving their way through the huge group of superstars, not letting Eva fire back at Dean's retort.

"So you ignore me the whole goddamn weekend, then you still think you can drag me around like a rag doll?" Kaitlyn tugged on Dean's large arms that didn't have a tight grip on her, making him fall back towards her figure. "Seth sent me to get you, so don't think this means I want to talk to you, if it was up to me I would've left you there to get devoured."

"You don't mean that." Dean laughed, ignoring the heated glare Kaitlyn was giving him.

"Want me to let you go back? Fine by me. I wouldn't be happier if you were to disband from The Shield, you fucked it up enough." Dean kept the last part of his sentence in a low voice, in efforts to make sure it didn't go through Kaitlyn's hearing, but she caught it by a slight chance.

"You're blaming me for the huge egos you three have? Excuse me but the break up between you guys was bound to happen. Don't go around blaming me." The more anger that was let out of Kaitlyn's words, the more Dean was determined to not let her go.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had my mind fucked with. My sole focus before was to dominate that ring with my two bestfriends, now I'm in fucking love with-" Dean stopped, shutting his lips tight before letting the last word out. Kaitlyn smirked at Dean's little mistake, tensing down a bit.

"Say it Ambrose, say it. It's long overdue anyways." Taking one last good look into Kaitlyn's demanding eyes, Ambrose felt a wave go through him, knowing he was loosing the control he once had towards the Diva. It didn't fit well for him, resulting in him grabbing Kaitlyn's arms, pinning them alongside her hips, pushing her against the wall behind them. Instead of the usual fear Kaitlyn would feel, the way Dean reacted to her actions were the way she hoped for him too. "I'm not afraid Ambrose, do it, I know you want to."

"When the fuck did you turn into this?"

"Being around a sick guy for the past two months has it's perks." Her response clicked Dean the wrong way, and Kaitlyn noticed it. "Common Dean, do something about it! Do some-" Cutting her words off completely, Dean gripped her two arms harder, making sure she couldn't move at all as he pushed his lips against hers, feeling in complete control.

Kaitlyn felt all the power she had felt moments ago drift away as she stood without any opportunity of taking control of the kiss that Dean had complete utter control of. The fact they were in a WWE work hallway zoomed right past the duo's state of mind as things began to get heated, the tension built around them slowly melting away.

"What kind of behavior is this? Save it for after the job hours." The realization that they were in a public location sank through Kaitlyn, who glared at the McMahon daughter who stood behind Dean, who despite knowing their boss was behind them, still wouldn't let go of Kaitlyn's arms. "Or even better, don't even save it for after hours. I don't want you both to get so used to each other's company."

"You just love sabotaging everything that doesn't benefit in a way don't you?" Stephanie let a small chuckle, irritating the brunette, who fought off Dean's grips on her arms.

"I just have to make sure to destroy everything that isn't best for business. It's nothing personal."

"Bullshit. You made me look like a fucking prick to her, tell me that doesn't make this personal?" Stephanie flinched at Dean's rising tone of voice, but quickly erasing any fear from her facial expression. "Oh, cut the crap Ambrose. You know I did you a favor by getting her off your back, there's a whole line of much better Divas behind Kaitlyn. Maybe it's time for them to get a shot that Kaitlyn just couldn't hang with."

Kaitlyn stood silent, waiting for Dean to quickly fight back Stephanie's comment, but nothing came out. "Dean, say something?"

"He won't, because he knows damn well I'm right." Kaitlyn spun Dean around to face her, lifting his head up to look into his eyes. "They probably won't try to fuck with me the way you are. I don't need you to fuck me up way more than you already have."

"If there's a line of Divas behind me dying to take my place, then go ahead, replace me. You'll be doing me a favor while you're at it." Not looking at Stephanie one more time as she spit out her words, Kaitlyn abandoned the scene, feeling Dean's eyes burn through her back.

_"I'm tired of being made a fool out of, I'm tired of it."_

* * *

"You're a fucking idiot." After finding out about the scene between Ambrose, Kaitlyn, and Stephanie, Seth did nothing more but scold at Dean, with Roman in the background laughing at the scene unfolding in front of him. "You just gave McMahon the satisfaction of making a fool out of you once again."

"Who cares about it anyways. We'd have a more peaceful breakup if Kaitlyn wasn't in the mix." Both Seth and Roman saw right through Dean's words, the lies being thrown at him. "Maybe that's true, but we were bound to breakup either way. But you care that it was Kaitlyn who was the one to be the Diva that would rip through all your walls and you can't help but to think she'll use it against you. But she won't Ambrose. Stop thinking about us for a moment, stop thinking about what McMahon wants, what we want, think about what Dean Ambrose wants. And you know damn well that Dean Ambrose wants Kaitlyn." Seth always had this power over Dean, their bond was always stronger than his and Roman's, who sat behind his two teammates.

"But ever since she came around we've been fucking up, The Shield means a lot to me."

"Stop thinking about 'The Shield', we'll be okay. Now man the fuck up and go kiss her, but this time you won't leave her." Roman broke his isolation from the conversation by patting his teammate in the back, giving him a quick reassuring smile.

"Get out of here and go get her, you idiot."

* * *

Letting all her anger overpower everything and drive her towards any destination, in which she had landed in front of the door where this all started off. Without thinking it twice, her free hand turned the doorknob, to high off her anger to think about the consequences it could result in.

"Kaitlyn? Ever heard of a knock?"

"It's going to be quick. I just needed to talk to you about something, more like give you a heads up." The COO of the WWE gave the Diva that stood before him one good hard stare before ultimately giving up. "You usually talk to my wife about anything you're concerned about, so this must be important. Shoot."

Taking a seat in front of Triple H, gathering herself up to make sure she wanted to let out the words that were threatening to burst out of her lips.

"I want to leave The Shield."

* * *

**_A/N: dun dun DUN. Cliffhanger, and on New Years, I know, DON'T KILL ME. I've never left you guys a cliffhanger, there's always has to be a first! (I'm at war with QueenChelsieAmbrose in fanfic fuckery, we both love causing each other pain) But KAITLYN SAY WHAT? And Dean, you fucking idiot.  
_**

**_Will Dean even make it in time to get Kaitlyn? Hmmmmm. Will Hunter let Kaitlyn disband? SO MANY QUESTIONS. And I leave you guys with a cliffhanger, I'm so evil._**

**_Anyways, GAH IM SAD. This story probably forrsure only has two or three more chapters left :( but I'm sure to leave you at the edge of your seat each time! (: well, I'd like to thank my reviewers! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! ALMOST TO A 100 REVIEWS! GAH IM SO HAPPY! To whoever is my 100th reviewer, you hold a special place in my heart. This story is my baby, but it would be nothing with you guys!_**

**_I'd appreciate some type of feedback on this, especially because I want to make sure you guys enjoyed it plus I wanna know if you guys don't hate me over this cliffhanger._**

**_You guys are my primary object, my NUMBER ONES when it comes to writing, you guys are amazing! Favorite, Follow, and Review! DONT KILL ME OVER THIS CLIFFHANGER. (: Love you guys! x and happy New Years my loves! (:_**


	12. What About Now

**_"What if our love never went away? What if it's lost behind words we could never find? Baby, before it's too late, what about now?"_**

* * *

Kaitlyn left the arena mid way the show, being a no show for her match with the permission granted by the COO of the WWE. Their conversation still fresh in her mind as she arrived at the doorstep of her hotel room, shutting it quickly before anybody could spot her.

Kaitlyn ran through her bag, pulling out any clothes to change out of the black dress she still had on, holding too much of Dean's touch, it even held his smell. Frustration getting the best of her, Kaitlyn threw her bag across the bed, slumping down to the floor with her back leaning on the bed. Her mind zooming back to conversation she had with Hunter, holding back the tears as everything that was said was still fresh in her mind...

* * *

_"Please tell me I heard wrong, say that again?" Kaitlyn knew Hunter had heard her clearly, but didn't know if she really meant it._

_"I want to leave The Shield." With more aggression and seriousness inserted in her tone of voice, Kaitlyn arose from her seat, resulting in Hunter to release a very heavy sigh. "Kaitlyn, I'm sure you're just a bit too high off your emotions, you don't know what you're saying." Hunter fixed his immense stare onto the Diva before him, giving her the hint to not head out the door._

_"The only reason I didn't talk to Stephanie about this is because I know she wouldn't listen. Knowing you, you're probably up to date about everything. You should understand what I'm going through." The cracking of her voice showed Hunter how broken the fellow brunette diva was, running his hand over his face._

_"Kaitlyn, I believed in you. I thought you could handle this, but it's apparent you can't. I don't blame you, I won't force you to take anymore action that has to do with The Shield." Hunter's words were filled with disappointment, making Kaitlyn fix her gaze onto the ground. She never had the minimum of the idea that Hunter believed in her this much. But it was too late, she had to think about herself for once._

_"I'm sorry Hunter, I just don't want to jeopardize the storyline anymore because of my emotions."_

_"Don't worry about it Bonin, we'll fix the gap, I'm sure Stephanie will find a replacement." Before finishing up his sentence, Hunter arose from his chair to make his way towards the emotion struck Kaitlyn, laying his hand on her shoulder. "But whenever you want to come back, you'll always be the first choice."_

_"I don't really plan on it, but thanks." The words spit of Kaitlyn, making Hunter even more disappointed than he already was. The young Hybrid Diva gave her boss one last forces smile, turning around, trying to escape the setting before Hunter had the chance to change his mind._

_What was said, is a done deal. There wasn't a part of her that told her to go back and tell Hunter that she was making a stupid mistake, but the pain couldn't help but take a toll on her as all she wanted to do was leave the building that instant_.

* * *

"What did I do?" Kaitlyn dug her face onto her hands, then traveling them up her hair, running them up and down in frustration. She tried her hardest to make herself believe what she had done was the right choice, but the face of disappointment in Hunter, the talk she had with Seth, and most of all, the memory of Dean's presence around her made her think otherwise. Letting her instinct get the best of her, her hands had already found themselves into her phone.

Without thinking it all the way through, the screen of her phone was in contact with her ear. Before Kaitlyn came to the realization who she was calling and decided to hang up, the sound of a nearby ringing cellphone caught her hearing. Without hanging up the phone, her footsteps followed the ringing, ultimately finding themselves in front of the doorstep. The ringing was closer than ever. _No, it can't be._

Slowly and unsurely, Kaitlyn's fingertips met the doorknob, turning it before her mind told her otherwise. As the door cracked open, it exposed the man who had driven the young Diva to do what she had committed only a while ago.

"Dean, what are you-" Pushing himself through her without any granted permission, Dean made his way into Kaitlyn's hotel room, scratching the top of his head. He was still dressed in his Shield gear, only with a black hoodie over his black top. "What? Did Seth send you over here?!"

"You could say that, but whatever. I think it's only fair I'm the one who asks the questions right now." Pacing back and forth in the center of the room, Kaitlyn leaned back on the door, not wanting to get any more near the man. "Why the hell did Hunter tell me this crazy shit about you leaving The Shield? Are you out of your mind?"

Kaitlyn began to slowly approach Dean, who as Kaitlyn got closer and closer, he would stop his pacing. "Considering that I fell in love with you, yeah. I'm pretty out of my mind lately."

"Can you stop saying that? Is it that bad to love a guy like me?" Dean's arms begin to shake, his shoulder doing that shaky movement every time he was aggravated. "I didn't mean in that way, it's just I never expected this all to happen."

"I didn't either, never in a million years that I want to get involved with someone who I work with, I promised myself that. I'm a man of my word, but then you waltz into my life and make me break everything I once promised myself. And you come up with this crap that you want to leave the group?" His face was full of sweat, he began to bite his nails as a sign of immense nerves.

"It's what's best. You said it yourself, you guys can have a more peaceful breakup without me or I'm easily replaceable. Just let me go. What are you so scared of?" Dean's back was turned on the brunette, letting his nerves tone down before facing her.

"You wanna know what I'm scared of?" Kaitlyn was caught off guard at the feeling of Dean's settling his two hands on top of her shoulders, giving her hard shakes. "I'm scared of EVERYTHING. I'm scared to move, I'm scared to breathe, I'm scared to touch you. I can't loose you, I won't survive! And that's YOUR fault, you made me love you, you made me let you in, and then you want to leave?"

It's as if all the energy was sucked out of Dean after all the emotion he put into his words as he crashed his head on top of her shoulders. Surprised by his actions, Kaitlyn's fingers moved his head to land on her chest, gently running her shaking fingertips through his scruffy blonde hair. "Dean, it's what's best. For me and you. This is killing us, look at us. We should be happy, not broken in pieces."

"You are not leaving me, you are not leaving The Shield. You can't. Y-You w-won't." Biting down on her bottom lip to prevent a cry from escaping her lips as Dean's hands began to tug on the bottom tips of the black dress she still had on. "Dean, Dean, please stop."

"You're not going to g-give up on m-me, not on u-us." His voice still shaky, but sustained his actions of tugging on her black dress, going right after her hips, gripping them tightly, getting a gasp in response out of Kaitlyn. "What's said is done. I'm out of the group."

Kaitlyn's response was said in attempts of getting Dean to let go of the overly tight grip on her hips, but it gave him more motivation to keep it going. "Over my dead body, Kaitlyn." Dean pushed her shaky smaller figure towards himself, without giving her time to recover from the blow, Dean dived his lips to hit hers. Tucking her arms in between his, Kaitlyn tried her hardest to fight off the kiss, but using her own captured arms Dean pushed her right into the wall behind them.

"Say you don't love me, and I'll leave. You'll never have to deal with me." Resting their foreheads together, releasing a few pants, Kaitlyn looked into his eyes for just a moment. "You know I can't do that."

With a proud smug smirk emerging on his lips, Dean traced a trail on the bare skin of Kaitlyn's back that her dress exposed while he continued where he left off. Attempting from not falling to her knees from the results of her figure being squished by Dean's much stronger figure, her nails clawed onto the tips of shoulders. It seemed like the sting from her nails didn't effect him in little bit, syncing his teeth onto her neck's flesh, sure to leave a mark. "Dean, DEAN!"

"Just so it gets up in that little hard head of yours you're never leaving me. Never." Forcing a stray of her hair out of her lips that blocked the way to his lips from hers, without anymore fight out of her or protesting, Dean calmly tugged on the zipper of her black dress. Opening his eyes to give her one last glance, getting a gentle nod in response.

"This way to overdue."

"Just shut up, and hurry up before I kick you out." Not taking another second to think about it, Dean took complete control out of her.

The power they both had over each other was too powerful as unhealthy, it was yet to explode.

"You're never leaving The Shield. Not unless I allow it."

_Kaitlyn was defeated, but only at the moment._

_Because a hard headed woman never should be underestimated._

_Never._

* * *

**_A/N: Well Seth, see what your advice provoked. Normally I'm not the type of gal to write this stuff, but oh common this was long overdue. (: Is Kaitlyn back in a The Shield, already?! But remember she just can't be underestimated. DEAN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT. Hmmmmm. Let's see what happens... (: (: (:_**

**_So I'm in no sleep, 5 AM, but I had fun writing this chapter. ha._**

_**So the next chapter should be up during the weekend, depending on Smackdown. Anyways, if you want more Ambrose/Kaitlyn, check out "**__mushyface__**" new story, gah it's really good (: I WANNA THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS, y'all are the best, don't know what I would without you guys.**_

**_I'd appreciate some type of feedback on this, especially because I want to make sure you guys enjoyed it plus I wanna know y'all opinions! It matters to me! (:_**

**_You guys are my primary object, my NUMBER ONES when it comes to writing, you guys are amazing! Favorite, Follow, and Review! (: Love you guys! x _**


	13. Officially Useless

_**"Save the words you've rehearsed, we both know I won't be fine. You know the fate don't take my bribes & I only want what's never mine."**_

* * *

_Old School RAW _

With it being Old School RAW and several of his biggest wrestling inspirations just roaming around the atmosphere, these weren't the only things keeping Dean stable and for the first time, a little happy. For it was the fact that the occurrence between himself and his pretty girl just a week ago from now. Seth and Roman had noticed the way his face was lit up the next day after that night when he finally came back to their hotel room. The Samoan and the two toned haired men tried their best to convince the overly happily man to spill out what he had under his sleeve, but their efforts were useless because Dean had kept quiet all this week.

"Man, what's with you? You seem so quirky lately. It's been a week, I think you've succeeded in driving Roman and I with our theories." Dean snickered at the desperation in Seth's tone of voice, earning him a slight shove from his two teammates. "Common man! Cut the crap and tell us already. Or we'll just double powerbomb you, we really don't need the triple."

Dean was enjoying the desperation he was getting out his two teammates making him debate whether it was time to break the news to them or not. Almost going with the option to still make them go crazy, the sight of Roman and Seth cracking their knuckles almost at the same time told him otherwise. "Alright, alright! Put the weapons away, I'll tell you guys. Even though it was hella enjoyable to see you guys break your heads this whole time."

"We don't care Ambrose, so you can go on into what matters." Crossing their arms against their chests, Roman and Seth gave Dean another hard look before he opened his mouth.

"Your brother from another mother, Dean Ambrose, finally got what he wanted." It took time for Roman and Seth to comprehend exactly what Dean meant from his choice of words, but the smug expression splattered across his face was enough for them to understand what he meant.

"Holy shit, Ambrose! Seriously doubted you'd get it after she said she was leaving the group." Seth patted his overly prideful bestfriend on the back while Roman just stood back laughing at his teammate. "Just taking a wild guess here, I'm guessing Kaitlyn is still our Lady Of The Shield?"

"I was doubting it even after it happened, but the look of her face in the morning gave me the assurance of it." Clicking his tongue against his lips, the looks his teammates were giving him made him once again let out a snicker.

"So what now? You guys finally for god sake official in a way?" Seth laughed as the smugness once shown in Dean's face started to fade away. He had asked himself the same question over and over again the past few days. Dean didn't really want to give Seth an answer, he knew if he said no then it'd make Kaitlyn look easy for sleeping with him before anything was even official.

"How my three favorite boys doing tonight?" The sound of voice let Dean sigh of relief, getting out of the obligation of answering Seth's questions. He only prayed Seth and Roman didn't make endless remarks to what Dean had just confessed to them in front of them.

"Oh, we're doing great. Seems like you're doing great as well Kait, you got this glow in you! I wonder why?" Both Rollins and Reigns left Dean's side to settle by the Diva's side, settling their elbows on either end of her shoulders. "Maybe because of something that happened lets say? Perhaps this very day only a weeks ago?" Dean smacked the palm of his hand to his forehead while Roman and Seth both let out loud laughs. It took Kaitlyn a few seconds to gather up everything and settle the pieces together to finally comprehend what they meant.

"You guys are so stupid." Using her two elbows to hit the side of Seth's and Roman's stomach, Kaitlyn approached Dean who spread his large arms open to give her a hint. Rolling her eyes in attempts to cover her forming smile, Kaitlyn took the strange warm welcoming from him and buried the top of her head in between his neck.

"By the looks of it you guys are finally fucking official?" Seth threw his hands up in the air to add exaggeration to the situation, quickly did Kaitlyn lift her head from her place in Ambrose's chest to glance over at him, looking down at the floor. They hadn't even talked about the chances of finally labeling their crazy chemistry as a real relationship, but they had already woke up beside one another. Kaitlyn knew by the look in Dean's eyes and the feeling of his right arms settle on her hips he was about the answer Seth's dying question with a yes, and something told her to stop it.

"S-So! I saw the card for tonight, pretty big night. Piper's Pit and the main event!" Kaitlyn felt the touch of Dean's arms around her hip fall as she interrupted the conversation, hitting her heart in a few ways.

"Hell yes! And Ambrose is getting snaked, don't try to mark the fuck out." Kaitlyn tried her best to keep interest in the conversation the three men were commencing, but the little quick glances Dean would shoot at her during his words drifted her mind away. But Kaitlyn couldn't let Dean decide such a drastic decision in her life without actually conversing seriously about it.

His eyes held disappointment.

The man she loved was disappointed in her. Nothing new.

* * *

It was hard for Kaitlyn to get the fact that she was sitting in the middle of the ring taking a part of the infamous Piper's Pit into her head. It felt so surreal to the Texan Diva. Despite staying silent for majority of the while, seeing Dean let out his inner passion in front of the man who inspired him the most made it all worth wild.

"... and getting such a lovely young lady to join this... this almost cult like stable! Didn't really expect it from you Ambrose." Piper's index finger was now pointing straight at her, making her the center attention of the WWE Universe. Shifting his attention from Dean now to the brunette, Piper rested his hand on her stiff shoulder.

"Why are you in this hell hole of a group sweetie? What did Ambrose do to you?" Before being able to respond to the now infamous question in the WWE Universe, Dean shoved Piper's hand off Kaitlyn's shoulder, standing in between them.

"That shouldn't concern you Piper, and don't you dare, and I fucking mean it, touch my lady again." Kaitlyn could feel a few flames start to fire up inside Dean, sending her hands to hold him back through his chest.

"Piper, oh Piper, you already pissed off our big cat. I thought it would've given you the hint to shut your overused mouth up, but no! You start to throw questions at my man. I shouldn't even try to hold him back, but that's why I'm apart of The Shield and you better thank your lucky stars. Without me, medics would be scraping your flattened remains off the canvas." The hardness in Kaitlyn's tone of voice and the choice of words left everybody speechless, including Piper.

If they thought this is how intense the night could get, they had no idea what was in store.

* * *

Before the main event came closer and closer, Reigns and Rollins took advantage of the spare time to converse with many of their childhood legends, leaving Ambrose and Kaitlyn behind in the locker room. Despite interacting during the segment, it was all acting to them, so it meant nothing.

The silent tension in the atmosphere of the locker room that held the two could be cut in half with a knife, the more she felt Dean look at her but quickly look away when she turned his way was frustrating her. "I know you're mad Ambrose. Stop acting like such a little bitch."

Feeling her figure approach him, Dean looked up from the television to lock eyes with the brunette. "Says the one who can't get her shit together. Stop going back and forth Kaitlyn, what the hell do you actually want with me? I'm getting sick of your games." Dean had already looked away from Kaitlyn before giving her the chance to sincerely answer, giving the brunette even more irritation. Instead of responding in words, Dean jumped at the feeling of Kaitlyn's legs crash onto his lap. "You know Kaitlyn that I'm always up for this but I actually need-"

Kaitlyn shut Dean up with the action of crashing her lips to his, quickly going to her usual actions of running her fingers through his hair. Dean gripped Kaitlyn's waist tightly before making his fingertips trail under the fabric of her black shirt. Detaching her lips from his right after Dean bit her lower lip, knowing things between them could lead to one thing to another in which she didn't want to happen in a WWE locker room. Still stayed put in his lap, Kaitlyn rested her forehead onto his whole releasing a few pants.

"Just in case that wasn't clear enough, of course it's-"

"Kaitlyn! Where the hell have you been? I need to talk to you asap!" Not caring in the current position her two workers were in, Stephanie McMahon slammed the door open to make her presence noticeable. Scoffing in between her breath, Kaitlyn rose up from Dean's lap to approach her boss who glanced over at Ambrose, who if looks could kill, Stephanie would have already been six feet underground. "What could you possibly want now? It's only a few minutes until the main event, I think it could wait."

The annoyance in Stephanie's eyes told the Diva otherwise, making her eyes roll even more. "Actually, your three men won't he needing you at ringside tonight. So with that said, Ambrose? You can get going. Your little lady here is in good hands."

Kaitlyn knew that Dean was itching to retort back to Stephanie's snarky remarks and sarcasm, leading her to give him a reassuring nod, enough to convince him to listen to Stephanie's suggestion. Kissing her goodbye and giving the McMahon daughter a hateful scoff, Ambrose made himself disappear from the scene.

"What's so important that you actually just snatched me out of a big night for the stable? Stupid move in my opinion Stephanie."

"Your opinion means much less than it used too already. I don't want to talk about this here, I'd suggest my office. If you don't want to be humiliated." Kaitlyn knew it wasn't a real A or B decision, following the McMahon on her heels.

* * *

"How _DARE_ you go behind my back and convince my husband into letting you do what you want? To think I was thinking about letting it easy on you from now on, but boy is that way out of reach now." Never in her years in the WWE did Kaitlyn ever see such anger within Stephanie, never would she have thought she'd be the reason behind it. Taking a few deep breathes before looking up at the fuming Stephanie McMahon.

"It was in the heat of the moment, I j-just couldn't handle the pressure you were giving me. Dean didn't make it any easier. But now I'm sure of what I want." Stephanie began to chuckle out of her anger towards my words and stuttering, sitting back down in her chair with her fists still clinched together. "Well now it doesn't matter what you want. What I want matters, it always has and always will. After going through with this with the talent relations and the board of directors, they all came to an argument." Stephanie stopped before dropping the rest of her statement to the Diva before her just to savor the nerves popping out of her facial expression.

"Since you no longer felt you were needed in The Shield, you are no longer needed in the WWE." Kaitlyn let out a loud cough, choking on her saliva as the exact words came out flowing out of Stephanie's mouth, which held a sinister smirk. Getting a hold of her breath and heartbeat to be able to speak, nothing came out. Everything in her was telling her this was all a joke, that this was a punishment and it would all just be over. But Stephanie still held the sinister smirk in her expression, snapping Kaitlyn into reality.

"S-S-Stephanie, p-please we can fix this. I'll do a-anything." Every part of her body was shaking, she stuttered more and more. Stephanie let out another laugh, she was savoring absolutely ever single emotion she was getting out of Kaitlyn.

"There's nothing to fix. Your replacement has already been chosen and we already even informed her. I'm sorry Kaitlyn, but as of today, you are no longer in contract with the WWE. With that said, I feel forced to inform you that you must leave the arena asap." The sarcasm Stephanie let out while saying the words 'sorry' and 'forced' were enough to replace some sadness and shock in Kaitlyn's system with anger, but it didn't shine out the most.

"Can I at least tell Rollins, Reigns, and Ambrose? They deserve to hear it from me." Kaitlyn tried to put as much sympathy in her words, seeking a bit of mercy from the overpowering McMahon, but it all seemed useless. "I'm sure you have time to do that outside of the arena. Now, please, get out of my office."

As much as she wanted to fight it, as much as she wanted it to all be a joke, Kaitlyn knew she was defeated by Stephanie McMahon. It was pointless to put up a fight. The now former hybrid Diva jumped out of seat, trying to escape the setting she was in as quickly as possible, but the sound of Stephanie's voice stopped her tracks.

"Now I know, that this, is what's best for business. Goodbye Kaitlyn." That was it, Kaitlyn realized she had nothing to loose, nothing to win or gain, leading her to slide everything out of Stephanie's desk. Flipping a few chairs, wanting to aim them straight to Stephanie, but made sure she wouldn't.

"Screw yourself McMahon. That's all you're good for anyways."

"You better-"

"Better what? You're not my boss anymore!" Exiting the office soon after screaming her lungs out, Kaitlyn knew she didn't win anything out of it. Her eyes roamed around the buzzed WWE hallways, the main event had commenced, and she wasn't in it.

She wasn't apart of the WWE at all anymore.

* * *

By the time the main event was over, rumors were already splattered and thrown around every corner of the WWE hallways. With Kaitlyn topping the list.

The Shield made their way past the gorilla, Ambrose cleaning his face off with a towel as Rollins and Reigns grabbed some water bottles, ignoring the buzz around them.

"Ambrose!" The almost familiar squeaky voice seemed all too familiar to the scruffy blonde man, who turned around to collide with the female who's voice belonged to. "Well isn't this an unpleasant surprise. What could you, AJ Lee, possibly want with me?"

Gathering her breath to be able to speak, AJ's much smaller arms started to fly around the man, who struggled to control the smaller Divas Champion. "It's K-K-Kaitlyn! Where is she?!"

"What do you want with her? You've done enough already Lee." Getting ready to leave AJ with the words in her mouth, quickly did she hold onto his right muscle with her two small hands. "I know Kaitlyn and I haven't settled our differences but I started my career with her! It's only right if she ended hers with me. I love her to death either way."

Dean then stopped ignoring the Diva, giving her a hard, confused look at the result of her words. "What do you mean 'ended hers'? Kaitlyn isn't leaving." That's when AJ Lee let go of Dean's muscle, her mouth forming a big shape of an O.

"Y-You haven't h-heard?" AJ's voice then began to crack and go lower, avoiding eye contact with her former bestfriend's lover. "Heard what? Lee just spit out already!"

The aggressiveness that was held in Dean's words startled AJ, who once again began to shake and breathe uncontrollably. "I don't think if I should be the one who tells you this."

"You brought it up, now you end it!" Bystanders were now starting to slowly gather around Ambrose and AJ Lee, who was trying to control her breathing again to confess everything to the demanding Shield member.

"K-K-Kaitlyn, she's been r-re-released." Despite wanting to say it in the lowest of her voices in attempts that Dean would misunderstand, AJ was unsuccessful. The look plastered in Dean's face held all shock, anger, and in denial all in one. Of course, anger would be the one that would be played out physically.

Leaving the Divas Champion in a state of unstableness, Dean Ambrose zoomed past the circle of bystanders his scene with AJ Lee had attracted. Grabbing everything in within a feet of his distance, Dean threw chairs, wires, everything. Ultimately slumping down in a far off corner of the buzzing WWE locker room, covering his red face with the palms of his hands.

"This can't be true."

* * *

**_A/N: As you guessed I am absolutely heartbroken at the news of Kaitlyn leaving the WWE, but I will stop grieving and be happy for she did do. I love her and I always will. Of course, I had to play it out. I had too. And I always shake it up. Soooo, FUCKING STEPHANIE YOU LITTLE. And just... Dean baby :(_**

**_Seemed so random this chapter, my mind wasn't all perfect since I'm still sad over Kaitlyn leaving :( hopefully it wasn't entirely crap. So after this chapter, I do believe the next chapter is the FINAL full length chapter, alongside after an epilogue I do believe. I'm so sad :( BUT. Chances are high for a sequel, we must keep Kaitlyn alive, at least in fanfics. and um, *cough* I mentioned a replacement *cough* (:_**

**_I'd appreciate some type of feedback on this, especially because I want to make sure you guys enjoyed it plus I wanna know y'all opinions! I hope just because Kaitlyn has left the WWE, it's make you loose interest RIGHT WHEN ITS GOING TO END! :( It matters to me to know. (:_**

**_You guys are my primary object, my NUMBER ONES when it comes to writing, you guys are amazing! Favorite, Follow, and Review! (: Love you guys! x_**


End file.
